Cry
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: Alex Russo just broke up with her boyfriend Mason in the most hurful way.He cheated on her with another girl forcing her not to trust any boy anymore. He messes with her but can the new boy Dean help her? Maybe even show her its ok to cry and trust?
1. Trailer

_**Cry**_

* * *

**Alex Russo was one of four kids. It was her older brother Justin, then her, after that was her little brother Max, and then the baby little Hayden. Her parents both still loved eachother but her dad was a truck driver. They all pitched in on the Sub Station and their dad helped on the weekends when he was home. Justin also had a girlfriend named Juliet**.

_"Out on my annual date night with Juliet," Justin told his dad with a 'you should know that by now' look._

_"No we have another trucking buddy coming over for dinner tonight. They just moved here and have a child about Alex's age," He told them with a serious face._

_"So what does that have to do with me?" Justin ask him with a confused face._

_"Yea and I don't really wanna met anybody new today," Alex told her dad making him have a sad look._

_"Oh come on guys please him and his family are new and I told him that they could some here for super and that you and your brothers would show the kids around," He told them and finally Justin and Alex agreed with him._

_"Alex Hayden won't settle down she keeps crawling to your door," There mom, Tresea, told her daughter._

_"Yea bring her here," Alex told her while her mom smiled with releif, "So dad who are these people anyway?"_

**Alex broke up with her boyfriend Mason after she found him cheating on her. Now she can't trust any boy, not even her own brothers and dad. She just can't take guys much but she hasn't learned to cry about it either.**

_Harper I don't care. Were going to the-" and that's when she saw it. Her so called boyfriend of almost a year kissing another girl form school. She didn't have tears in her eyes because no one got to see her cry. The only time she cried was when she was alone and by herself, "Here take Hayden back to the sub shop I've got something I need to do."_

_"Ok Alex but don't do anything you will regreat," Harper told her knowing that Alex had seen Mason with the other girl from school._

_"No promises Harper," Alex told her walking towards Mason and the other girl. Just to make sure he wasn't cheating she checked her phone and any other kind of way he could have broke up with her. Nope which for sure told her he was cheating. She went up to him and taped him on the shoulder, "Mason hey um, what do you think your doing?" Alex ask him after he turned around to see her._

_"Umm, hey, umm, Alex so what are you doing here?" He ask knowing he was pretty much in trouble and couldn't get out of it._

_"Well, let's see I was taking my little sister for a walk knowing I had promised it to her yet when I get here I see my boyfriend with another girl from school which just happens to be Abby," She told him making him put his head down._

_"So? Yet why is it you pick now to keep your promises? And on top of that to a stupid little three month old baby," He said that really made her mad. No one said that about her little sister._

_"You know what to think I thought I was in love with you. Your just a dumb ass guy who is like all guys they just want a girl. I hate you for that and that little girl you called stupid just happens to be my little sister so you can just go to hell," She told Mason making his eyes grow big in shock that she new those words._

**He still bugs her to this day. He was so mean to her sometimes but what bugged her most was when he talked crap about her little sister. No one got to do that.**

_"So hey Alex how is your little ugly sister doing?" He ask her with a laugh at how mad she was getting._

_"I told you to never talk about my little sister," She told him her hands going into fist._

_"Not unless you go back out with me," He told her making her even more mad. Like she would ever go back out with someone who hurt her once._

_"No I'm not going out with you ever again. Thanks to you I can't trust guys ever again. I don't even trust my dad and brothers which when it comes to my brothers didn't matter anyway," She told him really getting pissed but making a joke of it at the same time._

_"Then I won't leave your sister alone," He told her smirking thinking he was wining, but you should know when it comes to Alex Russo you never win._

_"Um, I won't go out with you and you will leave my sister alone or there will be problems for you. Do you got it?" She ask him with her fist in front of his face._

_"You won't dare hit me and you know you know it," He said then she took a big wake at him in the face._

_"Are you sure about that Mason?" She ask as he was holding his bleeding nose._

_"You are not right Russo," He told her still holding his nose._

**She new all guys were the same. She would go around telling everyone that**.

_"Juliet guys are all the same. They don't care I've been there on that one," She told her Juliet just laughed at her._

_"Alex that was just one boy out of a million of them. You didn't seem to be thinking that when you were talking with new boy," She told her laughing as Alex started blushing, "You didn't think I wasn't paying attention to you at school?"_

_"I new you did but still," Alex said making Juliet laugh while looking at her face._

**What if a new boy comes to her school?**

_"Hi my name is Dean, what's yours?" He ask her actually talking to her. Not many guys would talk to her cause of her being on of the boys._

_"Oh um, my name is Alex its nice to meet you Dean," She told him with a smile. She didn't feel like talking to any guys right now but still._

**What if he was to come to her house one day cause there dad's worked together at work?**

_"Wait Dean? I didn't know your dad was a truck driver," Alex said now not so mad at the people in front of her._

_"Well I could say the same thing about yours," He said making her laugh._

**Can she let him into her heart or is the meormies of Mason to strong for her to deal with?**

_"You two remind me so much of how me and my brother use to be," She said still laughing at how they were acting. Just then she got a text message. She looked down and read it and her face got pale, "Um, I think you guys should get going before your parents get up here," She told them. Amy hadn't seen Alex's face but Dean had._

_"Yea she is right Dean so come on," Amy said but Dean just stood there giving Alex the 'I saw what just happen' look._

_"Okay come on Amy let's go," Dean told his little sister as they got up and left._

**What if they start getting close to each other**.

_"You aren't going to kill anybody because you promised me you would stay out of all this," She told him while he put his head down, "This is my problem and nobody else's," She told him while he just shook his head._

_"You are so different from other girls," He told her making Harper laugh at what he said._

_"Wait til you meet the real Alex Russo," She told him still laughing a little._

_"Oh he has met the real me a little he just doesn't know it yet," She said shuting her locker while Dean and Harper followed her._

_"I'm going to help you threw your problems no matter how much you tell me not too," He told her while she just shook her head. He had no idea what he was getting himself into._

**Can he show her how to move on and that's its okay to cry? Or is she just going to give up on him and live afraid of what Mason could do and will do?**

Starring:

**Alex Russo**

_"I can't stand him! He makes me want to go kill him."_

**Justin Russo**

_"So what did Juliet get me for Chirstmas?" _

**Dean Moriarty**

_"So who are we killing?" _

**Amy Moriarty**

_"Oh Dean you said a bad word I'm telling mom when we get home."_

**Harper Finkle**

_"Wait til you meet the real Alex Russo."_

**Mason Greyback**

_"Aw, you don't like your boyfriend?" _

**Tresea Russo**

_"No its not its cute."_

**Elizabeth Moriarty**

_"Yea I hope they end up getting married."_

**Jerry Russo**

_"Thats just funny."_

**Daniel Moriarty**

_"Yea guys so don't go planning anything right now."_

**Max Russo**

_"I don't know but I'm playing sick right now so I need to get back to acting it."_

And

**Juliet van heusen**

_"You didn't think I wasn't paying attention to you at school?"_

In

**CRY**

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**I know I have my** high school musical **story to finish but I couldn't help it!**

**This is a Alex and Dean story!**

**Some of you will be mad at me for making Mason the bad guy but oh well!**

**I hope yall like it I have like five chapters for it already!**

**It was going to be called** _Learning To Trust_ **but this seemed to fit it better I think!**

**Well let me know if I should go ahead and do it!**

**Its 12:00 A.M. here so goodnight!**

**Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter one

_**Cry**_

* * *

Alex Russo.

She had two brothers and one sister. Justin, who was the oldest of them. He was the smartest of them of course. Then it was Alex who was more sarcastic then anything. She didn't do to good in school. Then it was the last of the boys Max. He was the one who well, they didn't know with him. The last of them was the baby. Her name was Hayden. She was about 6 months old. That was her famiy for ya though.

Alex tryed to help her mom as much as she could. Between her and her brothers it was hard to take care of three teenagers and a little baby by yourself. Yep her dad was still here on Earth. Him and her mom were NOT divorced. He stopped the restrant to persue his dream of becoming a truck driver. He was home on the weekends though of coruse.

She didn't ever really go out with guys. Not after what happened with Mason. She didn't trust guys that much after that. He cheated on her and she didn't like that so much.

_Flashback_

_Alex and Harper were walking around the Substaion with Hayden spending some time with her before school started back. This was about three months ago so Hadyen was about two to three months old. They had her in her stroller pushing her around. They were about to go to the park when Harper saw something bad._

_"Umm, Alex how about we go somewere else," Harper told her best friend since she could remember._

_"No Harper I promised Hayden we would take her to the park I'm not gonna break a promise," She told Harper making Harper have a confused face on her._

_"Alex she is three months old it won't matter if you break this one promise," Harper told her having a point but Alex didn't care what the age she was or anything she wasn't breaking her promise._

_"Harper I don't care. Were going to the-" and that's when she saw it. Her so called boyfriend of almost a year kissing another girl form school. She didn't have tears in her eyes because no one got to see her cry. The only time she cried was when she was alone and by herself, "Here take Hayden back to the sub shop I've got something I need to do."_

_"Ok Alex but don't do anything you will regreat," Harper told her knowing that Alex had seen Mason with the other girl from school._

_"No promises Harper," Alex told her walking towards Mason and the other girl. Just to make sure he wasn't cheating she checked her phone and any other kind of way he could have broke up with her. Nope which for sure told her he was cheating. She went up to him and taped him on the shoulder, "Mason hey um, what do you think your doing?" Alex ask him after he turned around to see her._

_"Umm, hey, umm, Alex so what are you doing here?" He ask knowing he was pretty much in trouble and couldn't get out of it._

_"Well, let's see I was taking my little sister for a walk knowing I had promised it to her yet when I get here I see my boyfriend with another girl from school which just happens to be Abby," She told him making him put his head down._

_"So? Yet why is it you pick now to keep your promises? And on top of that to a stupid little three month old baby," He said that really made her mad. No one said that about her little sister._

_"You know what to think I thought I was in love with you. Your just a dumb ass guy who is like all guys they just want a girl. I hate you for that and that little girl you called stupid just happens to be my little sister so you can just go to hell," She told Mason making his eyes grow big in shock that she new those words. _

_Abby being the way she is didn't like it when someone talked about little kids that way. She didn't know he had a girlfriend being she had just moved here so she was pissed too at him. He had no right to talk about kids that way, her being the oldest of about six kids new that. She also hated when guys cheated on there girlfriends with her, "Umm, Mason you know what I don't like the way you talked about that little girl me being the oldest of six so were threw and I don't like it when you use me to cheat on your girlfriend so you know what you can go to hell bye. And Alex I'm sorry I didn't know he had a girlfriend so I will see you in school."_

_"Its ok Abby you are new to the school so you can have the get by pass," Alex told her with a smile and laugh, "I'll see you in school."_

_"Ok bye and again I am so sorry," She said after she got done with laughing with Alex. Alex just noded her head and waited til Abby left when she went after Mason._

_"Um, Mason were do you think your going?" She ask as she saw him trying to leave. He was busted and when he turned around she slaped him on the face, "Ok and just so you know I will make sure your life is a living hell when we get back to school, got it?" She told him while he just noded his head and they walked there sepreate ways._

_End Flashback_

That day was funny and sad for her. Of coruse it was funny with him not getting either girlfriends but sad when she found out she lost the first guy she had ever fell in the love with. She of coruse was at school right now. The were around the end of November right now. She was by herself that day since Harper was out sick. Mason was coming up to talk to her but she didn't want to talk to him. Little did she know the new boy that was at her school was watching there every move.

"So hey Alex how is your little ugly sister doing?" He ask her with a laugh at how mad she was getting.

"I told you to never talk about my little sister," She told him her hands going into fist.

"Not unless you go back out with me," He told her making her even more mad. Like she would ever go back out with someone who hurt her once.

"No I'm not going out with you ever again. Thanks to you I can't trust guys ever again. I don't even trust my dad and brothers which when it comes to my brothers didn't matter anyway," She told him really getting pissed but making a joke of it at the same time.

"Then I won't leave your sister alone," He told her smirking thinking he was wining, but you should know when it comes to Alex Russo you never win.

"Um, I won't go out with you and you will leave my sister alone or there will be problems for you. Do you got it?" She ask him with her fist in front of his face.

"You won't dare hit me and you know you know it," He said then she took a big wake at him in the face.

"Are you sure about that Mason?" She ask as he was holding his bleeding nose.

"You are not right Russo," He told her still holding his nose.

"Yea well you should be used to that by now. The only people who don't know that are the ones who don't know me," She told him and with that she slammed her locker door shut and walked to her next class with the new boy following behind her.

She walked into her first class of the day and saw the new boy. He was very handsome with his brown eyes and brown hair. Well she would call him hott, but that didn't do him justice. He was just to dang cute. She new that he would be the same as all the other guys. He came and sat on the empty seat next to her.

"Hi my name is Dean, what's yours?" He ask her actually talking to her. Not many guys would talk to her cause of her being on of the boys.

"Oh um, my name is Alex its nice to meet you Dean," She told him with a smile. She didn't feel like talking to any guys right now but still.

"I saw you hit that guy in the face for messing with your sister, that was brave of you. I don't see that much anymore," He told her making her smile at him. He might not be that bad but she still didn't trust him.

"Thank you do you wanna see a picture of her?" She ask getting her stuff out showing him a picture of her.

"She is very pretty, just like you," He told her with a smile. Wow, that was a first. All the guys usally called her hott or sexy when they saw her.

"Thank you, you look pretty good too," She told him blushing real hard.

"You wanna see pictures of my little brothers and sisters?" He ask her with a smile. He finally met a girl who cared about her family so much.

"Sure, aww, there all so cute what are there names?" She ask him smiling at the pictures of his family.

"Yea they are, of corse I'm the oldest of us all but this is Amy she is about 13, then Nick who is around 8, then the twins Anna and Jackson who are about two years old," He told her making her smile at how close he was to his family.

"That's so sweet. I also have two brothers, one who is older and one who is younger," She told him with a smile on her face.

"Well that's real cool," He told her and for the rest of the day they talked and found out they had the same class all day. They laughed saying they would be tired of each other befroe long.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Once Alex got home she saw that Justins vampire girlfriend Juliet was here with him as usaul. She went up to them and looked at Juliet with a funny look, "What's with the look Alex?" She ask her with a curious look. It just happened to be Friday and Justin was getting ready for there annual Friday date night.

"Juliet guys are all the same. They don't care I've been there on that one," She told her. Juliet just laughed at her.

"Alex that was just one boy out of a million of them. You didn't seem to be thinking that when you were talking with the new boy," She told her laughing as Alex started blushing, "You didn't think I wasn't paying attention to you at school?"

"I new you did but still," Alex said making Juliet laugh while looking at her face.

"Juliet are you ready yet?" Justin ask her coming down the stairs.

"Yea just a minute," She told him. Just then there dad, Jerry, came over to them with a weird look.

"Were do you think your going?" He ask his oldest son.

"Out on my annual date night with Juliet," Justin told his dad with a 'you should know that by now' look.

"No we have another trucking buddy coming over for dinner tonight. They just moved here and have a child about Alex's age," He told them with a serious face.

"So what does that have to do with me?" Justin ask him with a confused face.

"Yea and I don't really wanna met anybody new today," Alex told her dad making him have a sad look.

"Oh come on guys please him and his family are new and I told him that they could come here for super and that you and your brothers would show the kids around," He told them and finally Justin and Alex agreed with him.

"Alex Hayden won't settle down she keeps crawling to your door," There mom, Tresea, told her daughter.

"Yea bring her here," Alex told her while her mom smiled with releif, "So dad who are these people anyway?"

"Oh um, they are the Moriarty's," He told his daughter with a smile. He didn't know how many there were but he did know they had a set of twins in all the mix.

"Ok fine but as soon as we meet them I'm going up to my room cause I'm not hungry and have to figure some things out right now," She told her day being serious.

"Fine I guess that would work," He told his oldest daughter. He wished she would get over Mason it hurt him to see his daughter the way she was.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Dad do I have to go with yall to this new friends house?" Dean ask his dad, Daniel, for about the fourth time already. He didn't wanna go. He didn't like meeting new people and they all new that.

"Yes you have too. They have kids your age. I think one of them is exactly your age I'm not for sure," His mom, Elizabeth, told him.

"But I don't wanna go," He told them in a whiny voice.

"Yea he wants to stay here and dream about that girl he meat at school," Said his little sister Amy.

"Shut up Amy," He told his sister with his please just go away eyes, "So who's these people?"

"Um, the Russo's," His dad told them.

"Dad I don't wanna meet anybody new. You know I hate meeting new people," He told his parents.

"I know but I promised them I would bring the whole family," His dad said to him.

"Yea but but," His mom started giving him the puppy dog eyes, "Fine how bout this I'll go and meet them and then I'm gone?"

"Um, ok but were having dinner at there house. So why aren't you eating with us?" His dad ask him with a weird look.

"Because I'm not really hungry," He told his dad as his dad agreed with him.

"Aww has your little girlfriend got you in another world?" Amy said knowing it would bother her brother to no end.

"Would you please shut up," He ask her for about the thousandth time.

"Dean you and Amy come on it isn't far from here. Its in walking distance," There dad said as Dean picked Amy upside down and they walked out. Amy just stayed like that not bothering to pro test it or anything.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

By the time they got there he put Amy down back on her feet and they rang the door bell. Alex was sitting with Hayden watching some tv show with Max. Still having the little girl in her hands she got up and answered the door, "Hi you must be the Moriarty's," She said not seeing Dean. He hadn't seen her yet either, "Dad there here," She screamed up the stairs.

"Ok Alex but do you have to scream its rude," He said to his oldest daughter.

"Dad we've been through this before I don't follow the rules," She told him making him roll his eyes.

"You help out with your little sister so I can't say much."

"Thank you, so I've seen them I answered the door which means I've met them, so I'm going to my room," She said as she gave Hayden to her dad. During all this the other parents in the door were standing there watching and laughing silently.

"Not yet young lady get back here," He told her with his sturn voice.

"Ok fine you win I will stay and met them," She said turning back to the door.

"I'm so sorry for my daughters behavior she doesn't really like meeting new people," He said over to the other driver right infront of him.

"Its okay I have one just like her so no worrys," He told him while Alex and Dean finally both looked up at each other.

"Wait Dean? I didn't know your dad was a truck driver," Alex said now not so mad at the people in front of her.

"Well I could say the same thing about yours," He said making her laugh.

"Wait you two have done met?" Her dad ask her, "And didn't tell me you had met a boy at school?"

"Dad gosh I don't have to tell you every little thing that goes on in my life. Can't you torture Hayden about this stuff?"

"Alex honey she is only six months old," He said with a laugh.

"I know that dad then why don't you torture Justin's girlfriend I told you I was done with guys there all the same," She said and with that she walked out and up to her room slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**Yea, so here is the first chapter of my new story!**

**If there are any mistakes I'm so sorry I went through this a thousand times!**

**Well, if you find any let me know so I can do better next time!**

**Anyway I hope you like this story/chapter!**

**And isn't Amy so charming with her brother?**

**Her and Alex will have some diffrances in later chapters!**

**Well, I gotta go so!**

**Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter two

_**Cry**_

_**

* * *

**_

Alex ran upstairs and started to throw herself on her bed. She wasn't going to cry, nope not one bit. Little did she know Dean had followed her upstairs. She turned her music on and started to sing with it. That always made her happy. She got her brush and started jumping on her bed like she was a little girl again. She loved it. She started acting out parts of the song. The song just happened to be '_Should've Said No' _by Taylor Swift. She was thankful it was a mixed CD so she had it on random. She switched the song so '_What To Wear' _by Taylor Swift, yet again, came on. She started singing and laughing again. Just then she noticed him at the entrance of her door way.

"What your not gonna take a video and show the school Alex Russo isn't as tough as she let's everyone to believe," She told him sitting back down on her bed as Dean walked in.

"No why would I do that? Your about the only person who would talk to me on my first day," He told her sitting down beside her as she looked at the floor.

"The only reason no one else would talk to you is because you were talking to me," She told him with a small smile.

"What you don't have any friends at all? That's not right," He told her becoming a little protective over her all ready. He could tell there was more to her then she let everyone believe.

"Oh no I have friends, don't worry about that, she just happens to be sick right now," She told him making him feel a little better knowing she had at least one friend. Just then Juliet walked in to her room.

"Alex dinner is ready so do you two want anything to eat?" She ask both of them.

"No thank you tell them I'm not hungry," She told her.

"Alex you haven't eaten in about two days you need to eat something," She told her. When Dean heard this he started agreeing with Juliet.

"If its been that long then you do need to eat," Dean said to her. Just then her cell phone started going off.

"What do you want Mason I told you to leave me alone," She said aggravated at everything right now. She wanted to blow up on everyone. She wasn't going to let him win, nope not one bit.

"I want you to be my girlfriend again," He told her with a laugh.

"No and I've done told you its because of guys like you that makes it hard for girls to trust any kind of person," She said into the phone and hung it up, "You know what I am kinda hungry let's go eat."

They went downstairs and got seated in there chairs. She fixed her a plate but didn't eat anything. She just played in it suddenly not feeling hungry again.

"Honey you have to eat," Her mom said to her as she was playing in her food.

"I'm still not hungry though," Alex told her as her phone rang again, "Justin you or Juliet answer this and maybe he will stop calling me," She told them as they had food coming out there mouths, "Ew that's just gross no wonder you two make a perfect couple," She told them not seeing Juliet had taken it from her and gave it to Dean to answer.

"Hello," He said into the phone, "No this not her this is Dean," He said making everyone turn to him, "No she doesn't want to talk to anyone right now she eating her dinner," There was another pause, "OK, OK, well she doesn't really have to answer to you um," He took the phone away from his ear to see who it was, "Mason its a free country so bye, " And with that said he hung up the phone.

"Juliet why did you let him answer the phone? You know how Mason is when other guys answer my phone. He doesn't even like it when Justin answers it and he's my brother," She told her shaking her head and putting it in her hands.

"Yes but we both had our mouths full, you didn't wanna answer it, and if Max answered it we would all be in trouble," She told her with all that being true.

"If you don't mind me asking what's so bad about this Mason guy?" Dean said just wanting to know.

"Today when he was making me mad talking about Hayden well, he cheated on me right before school started and both me and the girl he was cheating on me with broke up with him. He now thinks he can get me back so he now has all guys scared to go out with me," She told him all with one breath. Everyone was looking at her with big eyes, "What?" She ask just now understanding what she just did, "I've got to go," And with that said she left.

"Why does she always seem so jumpy?" Dean ask the others while they just looked at him.

"You see Dean, she doesn't really like talking to guys to much. She knows, or thinks she knows, how every guy is. She doesn't want to give love another try so she just trys to avoid all guys period," Justin said to him explaining what was going on with his sister.

"Aww, look at there what could have been your first girlfriend in about two years wants nothing to do with you," Amy said to her brother with a laugh.

"Shut up Amy," He told his little sister about tired of her.

"Sure thing brother when pigs fly is when I shut up," She told him laughing at him shake his head.

"Oh my gosh," Justin started catching everyone's eyes, "Watching you and your little sister is like watching me and Alex," He said making his parents laugh.

"That Alex that just left?" Dean ask him.

"Yes this was before Mason got a hold to her," Justin said looking up the stairs towards were Alex went.

"So why haven't you oh I don't know killed the guy?" Dean ask seeing how this family really was.

"She won't let me she says she has it all under control," He told Dean making him do a sarcastic laugh.

"If she had this handled she wouldn't be scared all the time," He told Justin making him think about what he just said.

"You don't know my sister its her way or the high way," Justin told Dean, "If you can get through to her I'll be very impressed," He told him.

"Don't worry I'm fixing to get to the bottom of all this," He said to Justin. Just then Alex came from upstairs.

"You all just need to stay out of this. If you don't you will end up in a bad place. You don't know what your getting yourself into," She told them going back up the stairs. Dean followed her trying to figure out what was going on with her.

"Alex you need help, if you had this handled you wouldn't be this way," He told her making her look up at him, "Where did these marks come from? They weren't there earlier," He told her looking at her arms.

"Stay out of it," She told him, "Don't talk to me or else you don't wanna know what will happen to you," She told him with a sad smile she wasn't about to cry. She was afraid if she did they wouldn't stop coming down.

"I'm not scared of anything," He told her, "You don't know how many fights I've been through to help out everyone," He said with a proud smile.

"What kinda fights?" Alex ask him as her true self was starting to come out.

"Well," He started, "This dude who was around are age was trying to hit on my sister so I pounded him a good one. Nobody gets to do that to my sister," He told her making her laugh at him.

"Well I'm glad to see a guy who will stand up for his sister," She told him still laughing. She sure did like this guy. She couldn't like him though, she new if she did Mason would get to him. She wasn't even going out with Mason.

"Yep but I want to know why you are the way you are," He told her.

"What do you mean?" She ask him with a confused smile.

"Justin told me yall use to act like me and Amy but then Mason came along and things changed," He told her.

"Its complicated but I'm not suppose to talk to you," She told him.

"Who is telling you these things? Its your life you decide what you do and do not do," He told her trying to get his point across.

"How about we play a game of questions to get to know each other better?" She said changing the subject.

"OK well what do you want to know?" He ask her knowing he had lost since she wanted it to be her way or the highway.

"Um, OK whens your birthday?" She ask him with a smile wanting to know the basics right now and then later on maybe other stuff.

"Okay its October 15th," He told her with his winning smile.

"Cool mine is July 23rd your turn to ask the question," She told him gazing into his lovely eyes.

"What's your favorite color? Mine is blue," He told her.

"No way that is mine too," She said laughing at that, "Ever had a first kiss?"

"Yea when I was about 13. It was on a game of truth or dare," He said to her, "What about you?"

"Yea mine was with some random dude. I don't even know who he was I just kissed him so Justin couldn't go spreading rumors about me not having a first kiss," She told him laughing at the memory.

"OK lets see oh I got a good one, what is your favorite TV show?" He ask her with a smile.

"Um, fine its Hannah Montana," She told him blushing.

"You have no reason to be embarrassed mine is Go Diego Go," He told her and they both started laughing at the weird things they liked.

"OK so who is your favorite celebrity?" She ask him with a smile.

"OK that's a tough one, I would have to say Selena Gomez," He told her, "The reason is she has good music, is good at acting, and the only thing I hear at my house with Amy always playing her music and watching her show."

"That's cool she is kinda mine too because she is very pretty," She told him then they both started laughing at how they were acting. Everything had stopped they were just little kids again. It felt so good to Alex. She new she was falling in love with him she just wouldn't admit it. Just then her phone started ringing showing it was Harper, "What's up Harper?"

"Are you laughing for once?" She ask her with shock in her voice. Just then Alex had put it on speaker.

"Yea Dean is up here the new boy from school and we were laughing at how we are pretty much still kids. By the way your on speaker, are you feeling any better?"

"Yea I'm better enough that I'll be at school on Monday and hi Dean glad to see someone could get Alex to laugh," She said into the phone.

"Well hi Harper its nice to talk to you," He said just then Amy came in to Alex's room.

"Harper I gotta go I'll call you later," She said and with that hung up.

"Dean its time to go home and no offense Alex but your brother Max is disgusting and your brother Justin and his girlfriend are gross," She said making Alex laugh.

"None taken we all already kinda new that," She told her laughing at what she had said.

"Do we have to go? I don't want to now," He said making his sister laugh at him.

"Says the one who was acting like a baby the most about coming down here in the first place," She told him sticking her tongue out at him while he was doing the same thing.

"Well I guess I'll see you at school Monday," He told her giving her a hug.

"Oh here give me your number and I'll give you mine," She told him as they exchanged numbers.

"OK and you will probably have Amy texting you before long since she loves getting peoples numbers from my phone," He said giving her a look.

"Don't feel bad I do the same with my brother," She said her real self coming out little by little.

"Hey I like you your better then some girls my brothers brought home," Amy told her making her brother shake his head.

"I've told you Amy I try giving every girl at least one shot," He told her while she just copied the same thing he just said making Alex laugh.

"You two remind me so much of how me and my brother use to be," She said still laughing at how they were acting. Just then she got a text message. She looked down and read it and her face got pale, "Um, I think you guys should get going before your parents get up here," She told them. Amy hadn't seen Alex's face but Dean had.

"Yea she is right Dean so come on," Amy said but Dean just stood there giving Alex the 'I saw what just happen' look.

"Okay come on Amy let's go," Dean told his little sister as they got up and left.

"Alex get down here and tell them goodbye," Her mom screamed up the stairs.

"OK just a minute please," She told them as she got down the stairs just in time to see them leave, "Bye guys thanks for coming and I'll see you at school Monday Dean," She told them as they walked out but Dean made sure to give her one last hug before he left, "Well, I think that went well," Alex said just as she walked up the stairs to her room.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

It was already Monday again making Alex mad because she had to deal with Mason but glad cause she got to see Dean. Her and Dean had been texting all weekend still asking questions to get to know each other better. She right now was telling Harper about it all when Mason walked up to them, "So how are you doing Alex?" He ask her in a evil way.

"Good til you showed up," She told him making Harper laugh a little at what she said.

"Aw, you don't like your boyfriend?" Mason ask her with a little smirk.

"You are not, and will never be, my boyfriend," She told him getting a little angry at him.

"That's not what you were saying when we were going out," He told her knowing he was making her mad.

"That was before I new how much of a jackass you are," She told him really getting mad at him now.

"So your point? Oh and I'm picking you up for are date on Friday at seven," He told her walking away before she could protest.

"I can't stand him! He makes me want to go kill him," She said talking to Harper just as Dean walked up to them.

"So who are we killing?" He ask making Alex jump not knowing he was behind her.

"You aren't going to kill anybody because you promised me you would stay out of all this," She told him while he put his head down, "This is my problem and nobody else's," She told him while he just shook his head.

"You are so different from other girls," He told her making Harper laugh at what he said.

"Wait til you meet the real Alex Russo," She told him still laughing a little.

"Oh he has met the real me a little he just doesn't know it yet," She said shuting her locker while Dean and Harper followed her.

"I'm going to help you threw your problems no matter how much you tell me not too," He told her while she just shook her head. He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Harper I'm staying at your house Friday night," She said to her.

"I would love to help you get out of this date you didn't agree too but my parents are now sick," She told her with a sad smile wanting to help her best friend in the entire world.

"I'm lost again what has the asshole made you do now?" Dean ask her just as his sister came up to them.

"Oh Dean you said a bad word I'm telling mom when we get home," Amy said coming up to them with a smirk.

"If you don't tell on your brother I'll help you snag the guy you have a crush on," Alex told her making Amy smile and blush.

"OK you got a deal Alex," She said as she walked off. Dean just gave Alex a look.

"What? You have to let her grow up some time," She told him making him shake his head.

"How do you know she likes a guy?" He ask her.

"Easy were girls we always like some kind of guy weather we know it or not," She told him like it was the fact of life. Just then Harper started waving at Justin and calling his name, "I didn't plan on that happening but there your exhibit A," She said as she pointed at Harper.

"So if girls always have a crush then who is yours?" He ask her with a smile.

"I don't have to tell you that," She said to him as they walked out of school since it was time to go home.

"Yes you do. I have to know which guys to watch more carefully," He told her as they were walking.

"No I don't," She told him as she pushed him and started running. Harper had done went following Justin home so it was just Alex and Dean. Right now as she was running she had Dean following right after her. He just caught her and picked her up spinning her around, "Ah, Dean put me down."

"No, you didn't say the magic word for me too," He told her still spinning her around.

"Fine will you please put me down," She told him as he put her down and brought her in for a hug. Little did they know they were being watched by Mason.

* * *

**OK, I know its been a while since I posted this story!**

**I finally found it on my daddy's stuff (don't ask)! =)**

**Anyway I'm back with it and would love for you to review!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Bye for now! =)**


	4. Chapter three

_**Cry**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was now about the middle of the week. It was what Alex liked to call hump day. They just past two days but yet still had two days of school to go. She loved this day it was the best. She now new she liked Dean. They both had a lot in common. More then her and Mason ever had. She was completely over Mason but still to scared to cry about it. She couldn't cry or else she just wouldn't ever be able to stop it. She new Dean brought out the best in her and Mason brought out the worst. She didn't need Dean getting hurt because of her though.

Right now she was laying on her bed with Taylor Swift blasting in the back ground of her. She was waiting on Dean to bring the three littlest ones of his family. Amy was at someone's house doing homework, Justin and Juliet were at her house doing homework, Max was at a friends house, and their parents needed someone to babysit the four littlest ones while they had a double date.

While she was waiting on him she had Hayden on her bedroom floor playing with some of her toys. She loved her little sister but she could be a handful sometimes. She didn't mean to be she was only six months old but still. Just then she heard the door bell and new that was Dean so she grabbed up Hayden and went to get the door. When she opened it she saw it was just Mason.

"What do you want?" She ask him as she brought Hayden closer to her.

"I want you," He told her with a mean smile, "You know you miss me."

"No I don't," She told him getting mad at him. Just then Dean came up to the door with Nick and the twins Anna and Jackson.

"What are you doing here?" He ask Mason as he sat the twins down and watched them walk in with Nick and sit down on the couch.

"I came to pick up Alex for our date," He told him making Alex mad really badly.

"First of all I said I wouldn't ever go out with you again and on the other hand you said Friday," She told him getting really pissed.

"Yea but I know you would try and go to someone's house so you didn't have to go on it with me," He told her with a smirk.

"Well I'm not going on it with you anyway I have to babysit," She told him trying so badly to get out of it.

"Alex who is this guy?" Nick came up and ask her.

"Well Nick this guy right here is Mason who was just leaving," And with that said she shut the door in his face and locked the door.

"Well, what do you have in mind we do with four little kids?" He ask her not sure what to do.

"Let's see I tell you what Nick who is your favorite singer in the world?" Alex ask him as he thought about it.

"I know its Selena Gomez," He told her with a big smile.

"Of course it is," She said under her breath. She went up to her room to see what kind of CD's she had of her. She didn't have much but got what she had.

"Now I only have about three songs of hers so it might not play her a lot," She told him as she came back from upstairs.

"That OK what songs of her do you have?" He ask her with a look.

"Um, wait a minute I think Justin has her CD in his room," She said going back upstairs to get it. When she came back down the stairs Dean gave her a look.

"Why does he have her CD?" He ask trying not to laugh.

"Because it was mine but Juliet wanted to borrow it and then Justin got it from her to make a copy for her and never returned it to me," She told him as she was putting it in. Just then the song 'Crush' came on and she started dancing to it with Nick.

"Alex do you have the song 'As A Blonde' on there?" Nick ask her as she went searching for it til she found it.

"Yea here you go," She told him as they started dancing to it. Dean just stood there watching them and laughing. He new Alex wasn't a normal girl but that just made her even more fun to be around. She didn't care what people thought about her. She just wanted to be her.

When it came to Mason she became tense and not her. The girl in front of him right now is the girl Dean wished she would be all the time. He liked it when she was like this because she was so care free and just her. He wanted to kill Mason for making her the way she was. He new Mason dumped a good no great girl for something stupid. He was missing out on a great girl Dean could tell you that.

They finally stopped dancing and started eating dinner. Alex went to Hayden's room and put her down for the night. She went back to the living room and made a little bed for the other three to lay on. They sat there watching Sponge Bob for the rest of the time. Alex was more tired then she thought and before she new it had fell asleep with Dean while the other three watched the show til they fell asleep.

When the parents got home around ten and walked into the Russo house what they saw melted all there hearts. There on the couch was Dean and Alex asleep. She had her face in his chest and he had his arms wrapped protectively around Alex both having smiles on there face.

The parents looked at there children right then and smiled. The dads just laughed while the moms got there cameras out and started taking pictures of the two.

"That's just funny," Jerry said to his wife and the two grown ups in the room.

"No its not its cute," Teresa said to her husband with Elizabeth agreeing with her.

"Yea I hope they end up getting married," Elizabeth said with Teresa agreeing with her and the husbands just rolling there eyes at them.

"Dean is a nice boy but think about it Teresa there only 15 right now so give it some time," Jerry said to his wife.

"Yea guys so don't go planning anything right now," Daniel, Elizabeth's husband, said to them while they were still taking pictures of the two.

"Fine, but there just to cute together and since Dean has come into her life the old Alex is coming back little by little," Teresa told them while Jerry was agreeing with her.

"Yea I have seen a change in her for the good," He told them with a smile.

"Well we need to get them up and take them home since they have school the next day," Daniel told them as all the parents shook there heads in agreement.

"Alex," Her mom said, "Alex come on its time to get up Dean has to go home," She said trying to get her daughter up.

"No I don't wanna get up let me sleep I'm comfortable," She told her parents and they just shook there heads. Just then Justin walked in from his homework date with Juliet.

"Justin see if you can get your sister up," Jerry told his son as Justin came over to them and saw what was going on.

"Alex you need to get up," He told his little sister.

"No I'm not getting up I like were I'm at," She told him in a sleepy voice just then she heard Hayden crying and got up quickly to go see her.

"Well at least we know when she has kids she'll be a good mother," Teresa said out loud watching as the baby stopped crying when Alex went in there.

"Mom I think Hayden has a fever," Alex said as she came down stairs with the baby. Just then she started crying again. She handed her to there mother and went back to the couch and fell back asleep.

"I guess Dean could stay the night here if you don't care," Jerry said to them as they shook there head at there son. They got the little three and left the Russo house as Justin went to get a blanket off Alex's bed to put over them. She already had her pj's on when they got home so they just left them.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The next day around 6:30 in the morning they were woke up to get ready for school. Alex got up and saw were she was and smiled. She liked waking up like this and wish she could do it more. She loved being with Dean but was still scared he would be like all other guys. She new he wouldn't but there was still that part of her heart that wouldn't trust him just yet. He was getting her trust slowly but she still didn't trust him all the way.

Harper was coming over to walk with Alex, Dean, and Amy. For some odd reason Amy always walked with them. Just then Harper walked right into the sub station, "Hey Alex, so are we ready yet?"

"Yea were just waiting on Dean and Amy right now," Alex said to Harper as they were sitting and talking.

"So you really like him don't you?" Harper ask her while Alex blushed a little.

"Yea I mean I don't know there's just something about him that seems different from any other guy," She told her with a smile thinking about him.

"So there is a guy you like yet you won't tell me," Dean said coming up to them while Alex just jumped again.

"How is it you only mange to come while were talking about guys and were is Amy?" Alex told him and ask at the same time.

"Well for the first one because that's all you two ever talk about and Amy is sick right now," He told her with a smile.

"Aw dang I kinda liked her she acts just like me its to scary to even think about," She told them making them laugh at what she was saying, "Alright come on lets go."

"Hey Alex wait mom wanted me to give you and Dean something before you go," Max said running to them before they left.

"What is it Max?" Alex ask as she was handed two envelops for her and Dean.

"I don't know but I'm playing sick right now so I need to get back to acting it," Max told them as he went back up the stairs. Alex gave Dean one and they both opened it to find pictures of them last night asleep Dean and Alex both laughed at how they were laying and smiling.

"It looks like yall are a couple in the picture. Dang it Dean you have me talking country," Harper told him acting a little mad at him.

"Sorry its not my fault that I come from Texas," He told them making them all laugh at it all.

"Well, if it isn't the three mouse caterers," Mason said walking up to them, "What do we have here?" He ask as he took the pictures out of Alex hands.

"Hey those are mine give them back to me," She said to him as she took them from him, "What they are of is none of your business."

"So now your cheating on me," He said a little mad at her.

"We were never going out in the first place. What I do with guys is my business not yours. If I wanna kiss some random dude then by god I will you don't have no say in it," She said to him getting really mad at him yet again.

"I told you not to hang around guys. You know what will happen if you don't listen to me," He told her getting in her face. Without thinking Alex took her hand and slapped him as hard as she could.

"And I've told you that you don't tell me what I do that part is up to me," She said getting really mad and about to cry. She new before long she would have to but not here and not know.

"You will pay for this Alex. You know what happens when you don't listen to me," Mason told her with a smirk then walked off. Alex just stood there like she was debating something in her mind. Harper could tell she needed some time alone with Dean so she just went ahead to school. Dean looked at Alex, he could tell something was wrong with her.

"Alex are you ever going to tell me what's going on and why Mason keeps being mean to you?" Dean ask her trying to figure out the girl that was in front of him. He new she wanted to tell someone but she still didn't trust him.

"No I can't not even Harper knows what's going on right now. Besides I would have to tell you more than what's going on. My life is very complicated. I promise I will tell you one day, but I have to make sure your not like other guys," She told him hoping that he would understand what she was talking about. The real truth was she did kinda trust Dean well not really. If she told him about Mason then she would also have to tell him about her family being wizards. He wasn't ready for that yet.

"OK I believe you Mason must of hurt you real bad," Dean told her. It was breaking her heart real bad to have to do this to him. She really did have a crush on him.

"Wanna see if you can guess who I have a crush on?" She ask him changing the subject real fast.

"OK so how do we play this game of yours?" He ask her with a big smile.

"You just ask me random yes or no questions about the guy. You haven't ever played this game?" She ask him kinda shocked.

"To be honest your about the only girl I've ever really talked to. I mean sure I've been on plenty of dates but none of the girls were the way I wanted them to be," He said to her making her smile at him.

"So how about those questions?" She ask him with a smile.

"OK does he go to our school?"

"Yes."

"Does he have blue eyes?"

"No."

"Great that just about narrows a lot of guys down at our school," He said in sarcastic voice making her laugh.

"Your the one that happen to ask me," She told him laughing.

"OK um lets see, does he have brown hair?"

"What kinda question is that?" She ask him trying not to laugh.

"Hey you said ask questions don't be mad at me there your rules," He told her laughing with her.

"Well the answer to that one is yes, he does have brown hair," She told him smiling.

"Do you know this guy real well?"

"I think I would know him pretty well," She told him looking at him with a smile.

"Oh this one should really tell me the answer," He said to her with a smile knowing who it was.

"Well what is the question?" She ask him knowing he new the answer.

"Hey I'm asking the questions here. So is this guy in front of you?" He ask with a little wink.

"Yes the big flirt is in front of me," She told him laughing when he stopped winking.

"I don't see a big flirt any were near us," He told her looking around as they were walking. She started laughing again while he just smiled at her.

"Haha very funny come on we have to go before were late," She told him as she took his hand and they started running. They both felt sparks go through there hands.

"Alex there you are what took you two so long?" Harper ask as they walk in laughing and up to her.

"We were talking and we lost track of time OK," She told her as they were still laughing.

"Well come on its Thursday and we have to get to class," She told her as they ran. Just then Alex stopped when reality hit her.

"Did you just say Thursday?" She ask Harper as Harper just nodded her head up and down, "Are your parents felling any better?" She ask her as Harper shook her head side to side, "Crap I have to be some were besides my house tomorrow."

"Why-" And that's when it hit Harper, "Well maybe you can stay at Dean's house?"

"No he would know to look for me there. Maybe Juliet's house, no wait her parents don't like me that much after what I did to them that day," She said laughing at the memory.

"Wait why are you not wanting to be at-" That's when it hit Dean to, "Do you want me to go knock him out for you?" He ask and she smiled.

"That's nice of you to try and help but this is my problem not yours so please stay out of it," She told him and that's when it hit Dean about what they had just been talking about minutes before.

"Why don't I take you to the park tomorrow? We still have some stuff to talk about and take care of anyway," He told her and she thought about it.

"I have a better idea what if me and you go to this hidden little lake I found that no one really knows about? Me and Harper found it when we were little kids and promised not to show anyone it," Alex told him. Dean thought about it and then agreed to it.

"OK I guess that could work but you and Harper said not to show anybody else," He told her making her shake her head.

"This is different isn't it Harper?" She ask as Harper shook her head.

"Yea Alex is right there are exceptions to everything and this one of them," Harper said to them, "You just have to give me all the details of what happened when you get home."

"Yea yea you know I'll forget to most likely," Alex told her with a laugh.

"Alex you know you use that as a cover up so you don't have to show your true feelings," Harper said to her.

"Your right and most of the time it works so I aint complaining. Dang it Dean you have me talking country too," Alex said in a whiny baby voice.

"That's not my fault Alex," He told her as they walked off to class right when the bell rang.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Hey mom can I talk to you?" Alex ask as she walked into the doors of her house.

"Sure sweetheart what's going on?" She ask her as they sat at the table.

"Well you see Mason told me Monday that me and him were going on a date tomorrow weather I liked or not, but then he came by on Wednesday to try and take me on a date knowing I would try and get out of it for Friday and when Dean came by to help babysit and saw he was there you shoulda seen the look on his face he looked like he was about to kill him."

"Dean is a very nice boy Alex. I think you should really give him a chance, I know you like each other I can tell by how you look at each other," She told her oldest daughter, "I know your scared cause of what Mason did but not all guys are like that and you know Dean would never do it on purpose."

"I know mom, well me and him were walking to school today and I kinda told him I liked, well he really guessed it in a game of questions, but anyway he knows I like him, and to get me out of this date with Mason were going to that secret place I told you me and Harper found after school tomorrow if that's OK with you," She told her wanting to really go.

"Honey I've never seen you so happy like this the way you are with Dean. Go I really wish you would," Her mom told her with a smile at seeing her daughter happy again.

"But I need you to do me a favor," Alex said to her mother with a slim smile on her face.

"And what's that?" Teresa ask her daughter.

"When Mason comes over tell him I'm sick and can't go so he won't try and go looking for me," She told her mom as she just shook her head.

"OK I can do that you just go on your little 'date' and have fun," She said getting up from the table to go upstairs.

"Its not a date mom," Alex called up to her mom.

"Whatever you want to say Alex whatever you want to say," Was the last thing she heard her mother say. She loved her family but they could get annoying at times.

* * *

**I thought I would give yall something extra for the long wait!**

**Hope you liked it as much as I do writing it!**

**This is my favorite story so far!**

**Well, please review it! =)**

**Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter four

_**Cry**_

_**

* * *

**_

The next day was here all ready. For Alex it went to slow. She didn't think her plan would work on Mason but sure hoped it did. Alex's mom was going to pick her up early and act like she was going home sick then when school was over Dean was going to go out a different way of the school and walk with Alex to this secret place of her's. He new him and Alex had a lot to talk about, well as much as she would tell him anyway.

It was now the end of the day and Alex was waiting on Dean through the back way. She didn't know if telling him right this minute that she was a wizard was the best thing. So she decided to wait a little bit on that one. She would maybe tell him some other time. It didn't make since to tell him this early in the friendship. Just then she saw Dean come out and took his hand and they started walking to the secret place. It felt good to just think about her right now.

"So what exactly did you want to talk about?" She ask him as they were walking along to the secret place.

"Well, yesterday on the way to school you said something about liking me," He told her. She new this was coming and that was why he really wanted to do this that and to spend time with her.

"Well, I mean, yea I do kinda like you but the more question is do you like me that way?" She ask him really wanting to know.

"Well, first off we really need to stop starting our sentences with the word 'well'," He said making her laugh at this, "And second would I have spent all this time with you if I didn't?"

"I guess your right on that one," She said to him as she leaned into him a little more.

"I always am," He said making a pose like superman.

"Were a little consisted here aren't we?" She told him making both of them laugh.

"Only for you though, only for you," He said to her as they reached their destination, "Its beautiful up here," He said as he looked at it, "But not as beautiful as you are," He told her making her smile.

"That was one of the things I liked about you," Alex said to him he just gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"You would call me beautiful or pretty instead of hott or sexy. That seems that those two words are all guys have in there dictionary when it comes to girls," She told him looking out into the lake.

"I say that stuff about you because its true. I think its better to call a girl pretty instead of hott or beautiful instead of sexy," He told her bringing her closer to him and kissing her head.

"You really truly are different from other guys. That's a good thing. I just have one question," She told him looking up into his eyes.

"And what's that?" He ask her with a smile.

"Were does all this leave us off at?" She ask him as he pretend to think about it.

"Well I thought that would leave us all at boyfriend and girlfriend," He told her with a smile as his lips got closer to hers.

"I think I like were that leaves us at," She said to him as she finished the space between their lips. They kissed like they had known each other for years, "I liked that kiss I hope there's more of those in the future."

"I do to, I do to," He told her, "So did you bring the food for the picnic?" He ask her rubbing his hands together.

"Yes but you have to catch me first," She told him running around the place they were at.

"Oh that's so easy to do," He said as he ran after her and caught her both falling to the ground and laughing. They looked into each other eyes once more and gave a big earth shattering kiss. After they got done she layed her head into his neck and they fell asleep like that listening to each others heart beats.

When Dean finally woke up he looked at his phone to see it was about six o'clock. He was fixing to move when he saw how peaceful Alex looked in her sleep and couldn't get the nerve to wake her up. He finally did after about ten minutes of watching her sleep, "Alex, baby its time to get up."

"No lay your butt back down I like snuggling to you," She said in her sleepy voice.

"Come on we have to eat and about when we get done it'll be time to go home," He told her trying to get her up so they could eat cause he was starving.

"Fine but you owe me big time," She told him while he just shook his head at how cute she was being.

"Whatever floats your boat," He told her laughing at how sleepy she still was.

"What floats my boat is when I can sleep next to you," She told him as she went digging in his backpack.

"What are you looking for?" He ask her with a confused look.

"Ah here they are," She said picking up the pictures from yesterday, "Hey two are missing. They gave each of us about six copy's." She said to him a little confused.

"That's because one is in my locker and the other is in a frame on my nigh stand," He told her making her smile.

"I think were going to eat dinner at your house tomorrow if I over heard correctly," She told him making him laugh.

"Why are you always over hearing things?" He ask her still laughing.

"I don't know, oh come on its about eight and my parents and your parents said you could spend the night tonight," She told him with a smile. They never did anything just stayed up and talked.

"Yea but I have to stop at my house and get some clothes first," He told her as they packed everything and started to head out.

"Dean can you give me ride on your back? I don't wanna walk the rest of the way," She told him as he stopped to let her get on his back.

"Come on its not that far a walk," He told her as she road the rest way on his back. She ended up falling asleep while she had his sent in her. He manged to get her back to her place in one peace.

"No don't leave me," She told him really scared that he was going to.

"I'll be back I'm going to my house to get my stuff then I'll be right back," He told her while she finally agreed with him.

Dean went back to his house got stuff for the next day to wear. He looked at the picture on his night stand of the two of them and smiled. It really was a cute picture of them. He went and grabbed some clothes said bye to his parents and went back to the Russo house.

"Didn't you promise Harper you would call her when we got back?" He ask Alex as he got back to her room and layed down beside her.

"I'm too tired to use a phone right now," She told him as he laughed at her.

"Fine but make sure you call her tomorrow no questions ask OK," He told her as she had her eyes closed.

"OK mister I will," She told him, "Hey Dean?"

"Yea?"

"How did you feel when you first saw me at school?"

"Well," He started out, "I saw you give Mason a piece of your mind when he said something bad about your sister and I thought that was cool. I hadn't seen many girls do that in a while, then when I saw we had the same first class I thought maybe this was a sign? And when your house was the one we were going to that's when I really new it was a sign."

"A sign for what?"

"A sign for me getting to know you a whole lot better and I'm glad I did."

"I am too," Alex said as she turned around to face him and lifted her head to kiss him on the lips.

"Come on I can tell your tired you need some sleep," Dean told her with a smile.

"OK," She said as she got to wear she was snuggled up to chest and both of them fell asleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The next day they both got up and that's when Dean noticed her night stand, "You did the same thing I did with the picture," He told her as she came in from the bathroom.

"Of course I did. That picture is my favorite of us," She told him with a smile.

"That's the only one of us," He told her, "I think we could use another one. Where's your phone?" He ask her as she gave him his phone and they layed in her bed. They looked into each others eyes and he took the picture, "There now you have one on your phone."

"Let me see your phone," She said as she did the same thing with his only this time giving him a kiss on check, "There now you have one too," She told him as she gave him back his phone.

"Now you need to go call someone," Dean told her making her realize she did.

"Oh crap I keep on forgetting to, I think my brain has problems," She said making him laugh. She had been around Max to long cause she was starting to be random.

"Alex, your best, and only, friend is here," Justin told her laughing at the only part of it.

"Whatever Justin, your just jealous and send her on up," Alex told him making Dean laugh at this, "What are you laughing at?"

"That is exactly something Amy would do to me," He said as he started laughing again.

"Alex Marie Russo I told you to call me after the, oh hi Dean didn't know you were here." Harper said as she saw him sitting on the bed.

"Harper you know how I feel about my middle name," Alex said to her with a look of pretend madness.

"Yea, yea you have told me a thousand times I just choose not to listen," Harper told her sitting at Alex's desk.

"You guys are so funny to watch," Dean said all of a sudden.

"Alex is it true were going to Amy's? She is so mean to me, its like she's a boy born in a girl's body," Max said coming in making them laugh.

"That's just the country girl in her coming out Max, don't take it wrong she treats me that way too," Dean told him making Max just shake his head.

"Girls are girls and boys are boys. They should act like it, hey Alex can I borrow that curling iron?" Max ask out of randomness.

"I'm going to regret this but why?" Alex ask her little brother.

"Duh I'm going to curl the monkeys in my room hair. You guys just don't get nothing," He said as he took her curling iron without another question.

"Hey I need that for, well, never mind I'll just straiten my hair instead," She said as it was to late, "I swear he came from another planet."

Dean just laughed, "So, at least he can keep himself intertaned," He told her while she just looked back at the door.

"I really wanted to curl my hair today," She told them out of just randomness like Max would do.

"And she wonders where he gets it from," Harper said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"I guess I'm stuck just putting it in a pony tail, you know what I didn't feel like messing with it anyway to day," She said still not paying any attention to Harper. Dean was on the floor laughing by now, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing Alex just nothing, he just thought of something funny," Harper told her making Alex come back to life.

"I did it again didn't I Harper?" She ask as Harper just shook her head, "Max get your ass back here you made me do it again. You owe me five bucks Justin."

"What does that have to do with Max?" Dean ask Harper a little confused.

"I learned quickly with this family there isn't no telling," Harper said to him as they were listening downstairs.

"Mom, you and dad owe me ten bucks a piece," Alex said to them as Harper and Dean were upstairs laughing at this.

"Jerry I told you she would win so now you owe me five bucks," Teresa told her husband making Harper and Dean laugh even harder.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

They were all going to Dean's house for dinner right now. They decided to have an off weekend day from the sub station. They got ready and started walking off to his house.

"Daddy do you have five ones for this five dollar bill?" Alex ask out of the blew.

"Yea why?" Jerry ask his daughter showing her the bills.

"Thank you my five was getting lonely," She told him as she took the five bill from him.

"How do you get by with all this?" Dean ask being confused by all of it.

"Well, it won't help you unless you some how become the only girl of your family," She said making the rest of them laugh.

"You are probably right on that but wait you aren't the only girl, you still have little Hayden." Dean told her making her laugh.

"Yea but she is still to little to count." Alex told him as if it was nothing.

They finally reached his house and went inside it. The whole house was a wreck and Dean knew why. Just then his little sister Anna came from up stairs and saw her big brother Dean. She ran up to him and hugged him as tight as she could.

"I thowght you lwft us," She said in a two year old way looking at Dean.

"No I could never leave my favorite little sister," He told her smiling as she hugged him one more time.

"OK you off hook thwf time," She told him as she got down and ran to turn the TV back on.

"Mom? Mom? Were are you?" Dean started screaming into the house.

"I'm right here Dean, you don't have to scream," Elizabeth told her son as she welcomed them into her house, "Sorry for the mess we have two little two year olds so as you can see," She told them with a laugh, "Wait I think were missing one," She said trying to look for Alex.

"Um, Jerry were did Alex go?" Teresa ask him thinking she had done needed more time to think.

"I don't know," He told her. Just then they heard laughing and saw that Alex had done came in the house and was watching Hannah Montana with Anna, "I swear with this child she is always up to something new," He said shaking his head.

"I know the feeling," Daniel said coming from the kitchen. When he said that he looked at Dean.

"What? You should be looking at Amy," He told him still caught up in Hannah Montana.

"I swear if it wasn't for all the help he gave us we would sale him to the circus," Elizabeth said to Jerry and Teresa.

"Same for us," Teresa said while they just went to the kitchen to leave there children to the show they were watching.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Later on after they had ate Dean took Alex up to his room. They were sitting on his bed while Alex was messing with his guitar. She was just hitting the strings on it when Dean looked at her.

"Do you even know how to play it?" Dean ask her after about five minutes.

"No I play more of the drums, now Justin can play the guitar," She told him as he just listened to her talk.

"Do you wanna learn how to play?" He ask her while she thought about it for a minute.

"Maybe another time. I wanna here you play it," She told him smiling.

"OK name the song, you wanna here," He told her while she sat there and thought about it.

"The one you can play best," She told him with a smile.

"That would be 'Sweet Home Alabama'," He told her as he started playing it while she listened to him and looked around the room. She smiled at all the pictures he had on his walls of his family and friends from his home town.

"You looking at all the pictures?" He ask her smiling and taking a picture of her from the side.

"Yea do you miss any of them?" She ask pointing at what she guessed were his friends.

"Yea, I guess a little but it don't bother me we still chat on the phone," He told her with a smile.

"So what is Texas like?" She ask him still trying to get to know him better.

"Well, it sure is different from here. Down there you can see the stars here you can't. During the summer I would lay out beneath the stars and just stare at them. I think I miss that the most," He told her looking at the glow in the dark stars on his roof.

"I wish I was born some where cool. I was born here with no special stories," She said thinking to herself, _well I do have cool stories you just can't know about them because of them being about my wizard stuff_.

"Ah come on you know you have awesome stories, and don't ever say your not special, cause everyone is special in there own way," He told her with a big smile.

"I guess so," She said to him with a smile.

"So since you were asking question its my turn. How many boyfriends have you had?" He ask her making her laugh at the question.

"Not many really, I think if I counted right last time about three, well, four now counting you. How many girlfriends have you had?" She ask him with a raised eyebrow.

"Not many, I wouldn't really go out girls, since I was kinda the shy guy back at my old school," He told her counting how many he had had, "So I guess maybe four, well, five now counting you."

"Yea, when I was little I promised my daddy I wouldn't get married til I was over 30," She said laughing at the memory.

"I think all dad's do that to there little girls, mine would do that to Amy and make her mad it was funny," He told her just as Amy came in.

"Alex you promised me you would help me get that guy I like," She said as she walked in the room without knocking.

"Do you not know how to knock?" Dean ask her as she rolled her eyes.

"Like you two would do anything bad anyway," She told him as she sat on his bed. Dean just rolled his eyes and fell back on his bed.

"OK," Alex said to Amy, "Did you get his number like I told you?"

"Why yes I did," She said getting out her phone and showing it to her.

"Well, you need to send him a text message that shows you care but your not that into him. You always play hard to get," She told her as they started sending text messages back and forth to him. While Amy was texting him Alex was texting Dean.

"Why in the world are you sending me a text while your sitting right here beside me?" Dean ask her as Amy and Alex just looked back at each other.

"Boys are so clueless," Amy said as Alex agreed with her.

"Yea well that's what we say about you girls," Dean said back to them.

"Oh my gosh," Amy squeaked out.

"What Amy?" Alex ask her looking at her phone, "Aw that's so cute."

"What?" Dean ask trying to see.

"I have to go thank you so much Alex," Amy said as she ran out the door to get her stuff.

"Can I be clued in now?" Dean ask Alex as she just laughed.

"Josh, the boy she likes, just ask if she could met him at the park," Alex explained to him.

"Oh," Just then Amy flew by his room, "Hey Amy," Dean said as she stopped in mid air, "I wanna here all about it when you get home."

"Whatever Dean thank you and bye Alex," Amy said as she flew by again.

"You are so mean to her sometimes," Alex said to Dean hitting him on the back head.

"You know I don't think anybody knows were together yet," He told her laughing.

"Amy might but let's see how long it takes them to figure it out," Alex said while Dean decided to play along with her, "I bet you twenty bucks it takes them about two weeks to figure it out," Alex said with a laugh.

"Fine I bet the same amount it takes them longer then that," Dean said with a smile.

"Your on and just to let you know I never lose a bet," Alex said with a smirk.

"I never have either so this should be interesting," Dean told her with the same smirk.

"Why yes this should be interesting," Alex said with a laugh.

* * *

**Okay, so this is the fourth chapter of the story! =)**

**I just got done writing chapter nine not long ago!**

**That's the one that get's real interesting! =)**

**I hoped you like this one! =)**

**In I think chapter seven it gets funny between Max and Amy!**

**Then chapter eight is also interesting between them too!**

**This may be my longest story yet! =)**

**But I'm not getting that many reviews on it! =(**

**So please review it! =)**

**I might die if I don't! =(**

**Well, hope you enjoy it! =)**

**Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter five

_**Cry**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was now about two weeks later. They were getting closer and closer to Christmas which made Alex happy. That meant two weeks of no school. She hated it mostly because it meant she had to see Mason's face. She didn't like Mason that much any more and he wouldn't leave her alone which just made her even more mad at him.

They were walking home and Dean was coming over to her house, so was Amy but she was bringing Josh with her. Harper and Alex were talking when something kinda hit Harper out of nowhere, "Alex do you even like someone cause you've not said one thing about guys since Dean moved into town."

"Harper don't worry I still like guys I haven't gone gay on you," Alex said to Harper as her and Dean were holding hands. They had just made it to the sub station when it donged on Harper.

"Oh my gosh," Harper said as the rest of the Russo family came down hearing Harper.

"What's wrong Harper?" Jerry ask while coming down the stairs to see what all the fuss was about.

"I just know realized Dean and Alex have been going out this whole time and didn't tell any of us," Harper said making Jerry and Teresa turn to there daughter.

"Is this true Alex?" Teresa ask Alex while Alex turned towards Dean.

"Yes it is," She told her mom, "And you know owe me 20 bucks," She said as she turned to Dean with her hand sticking out. Dean got into his wallet and gave her the twenty dollar bill.

"You Miss Alex Russo better be glad your worth it," Dean told her as he gave it to her.

"You two were betting on how long it would take for us to figure it out?" Jerry and Teresa ask at the same time while Justin and Juliet tried hard not to laugh.

"I'm sorry daddy, please don't be mad at me," Alex said as she gave him her puppy dog eyes and put her hand on his shoulder for a more of an effect.

"Okay were not mad at you Alex," Jerry said falling for his daughters puppy dog face not being able to resist it.

"Dude if you and my sister stay together for a long time I feel for you," Justin said to Dean while laughing.

"I won't fall for it," Dean said to Justin not real sure if that was true. Alex looked over at him and gave him a look.

"Oh really?" Alex said to Dean folding her hands up, "No one can resist my face not even Justin can and he's my brother. Besides Amy can do the same thing I do and it gets you everytime so I know I can considering I'm your girlfriend," Alex told him while smirking at his face.

"Yes ma'am my beautiful girlfriend," Dean said trying to get out of it all.

"Oh no your in trouble you aren't getting any kisses from me for a while," Alex told him with a smirk at watching his lips turn into a frown, "We need to get upstairs because I think Amy went upstairs with Josh."

"Oh crap," Dean said while him and Alex raced up the stairs to her room to find Amy and Josh making out on Alex's bed, "Amy Elizabeth Moriarty why in the world are you making out with your boyfriend on Alex's bed?" Dean ask his little sister wanting to kill the boy she was making out with.

"You two were taking to long so we went a head and came up here," Amy said to her brother with her puppy dog face that made any boy melt and forgive her.

"You you you-" Dean was trying to say while still looking into Amy's eyes, "Fine whatever but thanks to you Alex is now mad at me," He told her as Alex was giving him her evil eyes.

"What does that have to do with me?" Amy ask Dean with a confused face.

"Because it just proves that I'm always right when it comes to guys," Alex said finally talking while it was silent for a minute.

"No I'm going to prov you wrong on your little guys are all the same thing," Dean told her while Alex just shook her head.

"No one has been able to and you aren't going to either," Alex told him just as her phone started going off. She looked down at it and saw who it was, "What do you want Mason? I thought you were done torturing me?"

"Nope and I won't ever be done torturing you," Mason told her as Alex just sighed. She was still getting torturing by him and it was driving her nuts, "So what are you doing today?" He ask her as if they were still going out.

"Nothing that has to do with you and why are you still bugging me we broke up months ago?" She ask him wanting some answers to all that was going on in her life right now.

"Because I made a mistake when I cheated on you, I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry but I still love you Alex," Mason told her but Alex wasn't about to trust him after what he done did to her.

"Well, I've moved on Mason and I don't still love you. You broke my heart and now I have stuff all around it to keep guys away from it. That's just sad considering I have a boyfriend and I can't even trust him enough to give him the key to it thanks to you," She told him and with that hung up the phone on him.

"So all the not trusting me is because of him?" Dean ask her making her forget that the others were in the room.

"Yea so let me guess now your going to go beat him up? You don't think it was nice of him to do that, blah, blah, blah girls don't know how to handle themselves," Alex said as Dean just looked at her.

"No you guessed wrong, sure I would love to go beat him up but I'm not going to unless you let me and I don't think it was nice of him to do that, and girls can to handle themselves. Between you and Amy I learned that real quick," Dean said to her as he pulled her up close to him, "I'm here anytime you need me just remember that."

"Okay don't worry I will," She told him then turned to Amy, "And you need to give your brother here some slack he just trys to protect you," She said to Amy as if it was simple as that.

"I could tell you the same thing with both your brother and mine," Amy said to Alex challenging her as best she could. She was almost as good as Alex was.

"I know but the position I'm in is more complicated then yours," Alex told her making Amy stop to think.

"You two girls have met both your matches," Dean said as Amy and Alex were eyeballing each other real close as close as they could.

"No I haven't met my match yet," Alex said as she was still eyeballing Amy. Dean and Josh were just looking back and froth between the two.

"Alex you need to admit it," Dean told her still looking at the two of them. It was really interesting at watching them.

"I'm not going to admit anything," She told Dean, "And your still not getting any kisses from me for a while."

"Me either, I'm not admit anything either," Amy said while Josh just kinda sat there.

"I think you should," Josh said to Amy, "I used to be friends with her brother and she was always doing mean stuff to us," He told her while Alex just laughed at what he said.

"Wow I feel like a celebrity," Alex said while Dean just laughed at her.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

It was the next day which was Saturday. They didn't have school for a whole two weeks since yesterday was there last day of school. The Russo family was caous right now with Christmas coming up. Alex was with Juliet and some how Amy. They didn't want to admit but Alex and Amy both new they had met there match. All three of them were shopping for there boyfriends. This meaning they were looking for something for Dean, Justin, and Josh.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Juliet ask Amy since they were done shopping for Dean and Justin. All that was left was to find something for Josh.

"Anything that has to do with basketball, soccer, or football," Amy told them going through the sports shop in the mall.

"Why don't you get him some kind of signed basketball by his favorite team?" Alex told her being the one who likes sports.

"Good idea but were are we going to find that?" Amy ask her really confused.

"In this store," Alex said as she and Juliet were pointing to a little store that had all kind of signed sports stuff.

"How did you know this?" Amy ask Alex looking at her weirdly.

"Me and my family are big sports fans," She said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Well, now that all this is settled lets go eat I'm starving," Juliet said as they walked to some pizza shop after getting the signed ball. They all shared a huge pizza and talked.

"Juliet why in the world are you dating Justin?" Amy ask out of no were with a weird look on her face.

"I really don't know, I just thought he was sweet. He's the only guy I know that knows the definition of the word 'word'," She told them getting a dreamy look on her face while the other two girls just had a gross look on there face.

"Okay that's enough, so Alex what do you see in my dorky brother?" Amy said as all the attention turned to her.

"Um, well he's sweet for one, was the only guy who had talked to me in over a year, and is about the only guy I know to call me beautiful instead of sexy or pretty instead of hott," She told them with a smile on her face.

"Were you seriously with Mason for that long?" Juliet ask Alex with a shocked look on her face, "Not even I went out with him for that long."

"You went out with Mason?" Amy ask really surprised on this one.

"Yea but that was years ago," Juliet told Amy making Amy really curious.

"How long ago?" She ask her making Alex eyes get big thinking Juliet would say the wrong thing.

"We were like 10 when we went out so a very long time ago," Juliet told her hoping she would leave it at that, "So why are you going out with Josh?" Juliet ask her trying to change the subject.

"Because he is sweet and hott and sweet and did I tell you he was sweet?" Amy said having the look of love on her face.

"In other words you are out of reasons of why your together," Alex said quietly to herself. She was lost in her own little world right now. Mason didn't know who she was going out with yet but it wouldn't be long before he figured it out and that's what scared Alex. when he did figure it out. She was determined to make sure that Dean wasn't going to get hurt.

"Alex? Alex, are you okay?" Juliet ask as Alex came out of her thoughts, "Your being more quiet then you usual are," She told her feeling her forehead. "You don't feel like you got a fever."

"I'm fine Juliet so stop worrying about me I'm just thinking about some things," Alex told her as she went back into her thoughts.

"Is she always like this?" Amy ask Juliet while looking at Alex.

"Only when something is bothering her, she don't like anybody trying to help her she feels like nothing when someone does," Juliet told Amy while she too looked at Alex.

"I wish you would stop looking at me cause I'm fine," Alex said as she came out of her day dream of her and Dean. She new she loved Dean she just couldn't let him into her heart just yet. She needed to get to know him a little better.

"Fine you are a little cranky," Amy said to her as she started yawning, "Can we leave know I'm tired and still need to rap Josh's Christmas present."

"Yea I need to do the same with Justin's and I'm sure Alex needs to with Dean's," Juliet said as they all got up to go home. Alex walked Amy home then went to her own house. She had just got in when Justin got to the door.

"So what did Juliet get me for Christmas?" He ask her as soon as she got in. She looked up and saw Dean was still here too.

"Oh hey Dean and Juliet gave me ten bucks not to tell you what she got you and to be honest I done forgot," Alex told Justin as Justin got mad, "Um, were is Hayden you two were suppose to watch her?"

"She is up the stairs in her room taking a nap," Justin told her pointing to the stairs.

"So what did Amy get her little boyfriend?" Dean ask as he went up to hug Alex.

"She got him a signed basketball by his favorite team, which just happens to be the Lakers. I don't like that team that much," Alex said sticking her nose up at the thought of them.

"You sure aren't a girl but your not a tomboy, your right in the middle just how I like it," Dean told her with a smile.

"Aww, your sweet but your still not getting a kiss from me, I'm still mad at you for what you said," She told him making him shake his head up at her. She never would be normal.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Alex woke up the next morning to find that she had fell a sleep on the couch with Hayden in her hands. Hayden was now seven months old and of course getting into everything that was in her reach.

"Good your up," Teresa told her daughter, "I need you to watch Hayden while all us grown ups go and get yall your Christmas presents," She told her while she got to the door with Jerry.

"Yea but me and Dean were-" Just then the parents walked out the door to meet Dean's parents at the mall, "Going to go out, yea sure I can watch her," Alex said after her parents had done left.

Just then her phone went off to what she had set as Dean's ring tone. She was trying to decide if she wanted to answer it or leave it. She really didn't feel like talking but decided to answer it anyway, "Hey Alex I'm sorry were going to have to cancel on our plans I got babysitting duty," Dean said as soon as she answered it.

"That's okay I have it too," Alex told him while putting Hayden into her play pen, she didn't really want to be talking right now cause she had a lot on her mind right this moment.

"Well, you wanna come over and we can watch them together?" Dean ask her through the phone bringing Alex out of her thoughts for about the fourth time that week. She just had a lot going on in her brain.

"I think I'll pass this time Dean maybe next time, I'm so sorry I just have a lot going on right now," She told him hoping she hadn't hurt his feelings like she did to everybody.

"Its okay I'll talk to you later Alex bye," He told her and to her surprise he didn't sound sad, mad, or angry but then again he had always been good at hiding his feelings just like she had.

"Bye Dean yea well, talk later," She told him with a smile on her face at how understanding he was. She liked that about him.

Dean was, so far, the best thing to happen to her. She liked that he didn't push her to tell him anything unless she was ready to tell him. He really wasn't like most guys and she saw that but just didn't want to admit it like so many other things. She new they would be together for a while. Their mom's were already planning out the wedding they would have. She didn't think they would last that long. She new something was wrong with him. There had to be. No boy was that perfect. He had his flaws like everybody did but she just didn't see those. She was in love she new it and didn't like it one bit.

Alex heard the door ringing and went to open it and saw Amy sitting there, "What are you doing here?" Alex ask her as she saw Amy in tears. She let her in and sat her on the couch while going to get her something to drink.

"Alex, Josh had been cheating on me," Amy told her wiping the tears in her eyes, "I saw him in the park kissing some new girl that just moved here," Amy said bringing back some painful memories for Alex. That's how she had found Mason.

"Well, um, not that its my business but what exactly were you doing at the park?" Alex ask trying to make sure she wasn't there for the same reason she was.

"Me and a friend I had made at school were taking Nick to the park because I had promised him I would and saw him sitting on a bench kissing some new french girl," Amy said still in tears about to just burst any minute. Alex then new what was happening.

"I'm so sorry Amy is there anything I can do for you?" She ask her trying to be nice to her even though she felt like crying since it brought back bad memories to her.

"Yea don't tell Dean, he has enough trouble with you," Amy said pointing at Alex making her confused.

"What do you mean?" Alex ask her confused by what she said.

"Don't play that with me Alex you know what I mean. He just wants you to trust him. He won't do anything mean to you I promise you he won't. He just wants to make you happy," Amy said to Alex making her think for a minute. Amy was right on that.

"I know he does and I appreciate him for that I really do, its just hard to trust him after what Mason did. Don't tell anyone this but what Josh did to you is pretty much what Mason did to me," Alex said to Amy as her eyes grew wide.

"I now see why you don't trust many boys after Josh I don't think I will either," Amy said to Alex with a sad smile.

"Yea it is kinda sad but I'm trusting Dean a little more and more everyday," Alex told Amy with a big dreamy smile thinking of Dean. She could talk about him all day everyday.

"Well, I hope you can some day trust him all the way cause your the only girl to make my brother do this. Any other girl he would just ignore but you changed him. He seems to smile a whole lot more when he's with you then he does any other time of the day," Amy said to her with a smile.

"Yea I will trust him more just give me time. I'm learning to trust again so it will take some time. You seem alright Amy your a pretty cool girl. Dean is lucky to have you for a sister," Alex told her with a smile on her face showing that she meant it.

"Thanks Alex your a pretty cool girl for my brother to be dating," Amy told her as she got her stuff ready to leave, "Well, I guess I'll see you later. Bye have fun babysitting," Amy said with a laugh as she walked out the door.

* * *

**I think Amy is my favorite character! =)**

**It will get interesting with her later on!**

**I'll give you a hint she gets another boyfriend before long!**

**You will hate who she ends up with! Haha just joking!**

**Alex is still crazy just not as crazy as she is on Wizards!**

**I like her better this way! =)**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**I think so far I have 11 chapters for this story! =)**

**My longest by I think one chapter lol!**

**Okay I will stop talking now!**

**Again I hope you enjoyed this chapter! =)**

**Bye for now! ;P**


	7. Chapter six

_**Cry**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Dad I don't want to go on the truck with you," Alex Russo told her dad as he was getting his stuff ready to leave. It was the next day and she was still amazed that Amy came up to her with the terrible break up she and Josh had had.

"I don't care we hardly spend time together and I just wanted some time with my little girl," Jerry told his daughter. In reality he new she needed some time to think and the open road always helped with that problem.

"Yea but what about the sub station? I need to be here to do my shift," She told him trying her best to get out of going.

"Don't worry your mom and Justin have that covered. Honey I'm only doing this to you cause I know you need some time to think about what has all been going on. We aren't trying to be mean to you."

"Yes you are, I don't want to go I'm doing fine on my own, with no help," She said trying to still get out of it. Right at that moment is when she wished Dean would come through the door and hold her and say she didn't have to go.

"Alex, honey, Dean isn't going to come through that door and help you out of this one, cause he's stuck going with his dad too. Neither of you two have a choice in this one," Jerry told his daughter trying not to smirk when he saw her face kinda of go down.

"I still don't want to go. Why are you making me go again?" She ask her dad while sitting on the couch.

"Because you and Dean both need time to think so we thought this would be the best thing for you," He told her knowing she would thank him in the long run after this.

"But daddy I don't think I can go a day without being able to see Dean, and seeing pictures from the phone don't count," She told him just as he was about to open his mouth, "I guess I'll go and get packed."

"That's my girl," He told her with a smile as she walked up the stairs.

"Do you think were getting our little girl back?" Teresa ask her husband once they new she was in her room.

"I don't really know yet Teresa, I sure hope so cause if we are we owe a lot to Dean," Jerry told her with a smile while praying they were in his mind.

"Okay daddy I'm ready," Alex said coming down the stairs with all her stuff in her blue little bag. She had everything she needed. Dean's shirt that she would sleep in, clothes for tomorrow, and her cell phone charger. Yep that was everything.

"Okay but make sure so we don't have to come back," He told her as she went back through her stuff, "Is that one of Dean's shirts? I don't remember you having it."

"Yes it is he left it here one day and I won't give it back to him." She said while her dad just rolled his eyes, "Okay I'm good come on we have to go before I figure a way I don't have to go."

"Okay I'm coming now come on." He told her as they left for the truck that was just parked out in his work place. They had about a ten minute drive to it, "So how long has it been with you Dean?"

"Its been about three weeks almost a month," She told him with a shine in her eyes. Talking about Dean always did that to her. She liked talking about him. "He's just so sweet dad, I don't think any boy is like him he's just so, different," She said having a hard time trying to find the words to use.

"You know I think he is changing you for the better and you don't even know it." He told her making her stop and think. Was that really true? Had he changed her for the better?

"No I don't think he has."

"Sure just keep telling yourself that."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Dad do I have to go with you?" Dean had ask his dad for about the sixth time with in minutes of each other. He didn't want to go on the truck with his dad, even if it was just for a day.

"Yes you do, you need some time to think and this is the best way to think." He told Dean for about the seventh time that day.

"But I really in truly don't want to go and I don't need to think." He told him looking at his cell phone wall paper of Alex while smiling at it. He took it while she wasn't looking. It truly was breath taking.

"Yes you do cause your looking at your cell phone wall paper of Alex." He told his son as he was putting his shoe on his foot. His son sure was changing for the better. "And besides Jerry is making Alex go with him as well."

"Oh so I wouldn't get to see her if I stayed at home anyway?" Dean ask his dad, while he just shook his head.

"You would have a better chance at seeing her if you went with me then you would staying at home." And with that said Dean ran up the stairs to get his stuff packed and ready for the trip.

"I don't think I've ever seen him like this." Elizabeth told her husband Daniel once Dean was upstairs.

"Yea I know I don't think I have either but I'm glad to see him like this." He told his wife just as Amy came down the stairs.

"What's with him?" She ask her parents pointing to Dean who had passed her on the stairs.

"He got mad when he heard Alex wouldn't be home til tomorrow." There dad told her making Amy have a confused face.

"Well, were did she go?" She ask kinda sad she wouldn't be able to see her new best friend til some time the next day.

"She went on the big truck with Jerry which is were Dean is fixing to be with me." Daniel told his oldest daughter as she kinda frowned.

"Hey its my turn to go." She said a little disappointed at her father for forgetting.

"I'm sorry I promise you can go next time." He told her and she smiled again.

"Okay I hope you have fun listening to him talk with Alex on the phone. Gosh they make me feel sick." She said sitting down on the couch by her mother.

"So how is Josh doing?" Elizabeth ask her daughter.

"We broke up yesterday cause he cheated on me." She said just as Dean came down the stairs.

"What oh I'm going to kill that little dumb ass boy." Dean said getting mad and about to punch something.

"Dean watch your mouth!" His mother said going to check up on the rest of the kids.

"Hey until Alex let's you kill Mason you leave the boys I go out with alone too." Amy said running up the stairs to her room.

"I swear the girls I have in my life just don't let you do anything that's fun." Dean said to his dad as they left to go to the car.

"That's just life for you son, get used to it." Daniel told his son patting him on the back.

"Yea but I don't like it." Dean said and the rest of the ride to the shop was quiet except for the radio that was on. Once they got there they saw Jerry and Alex getting into his big truck. "Hey Alex wait up."

"Dean, so daddy wasn't lying you really were going with your dad." Alex said as she saw Dean come up to her and hug her.

"Yea so am I still not able to get that kiss from you?" He ask her as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Alright you got your kiss now can you let go of me." She told him as he let go of her. She gave him one more hug and kiss and got into the truck.

"Seriously you got yourself a handful for a girl." Dean's dad said coming up to him once Alex had got in the truck.

"I know," Dean said then grinned, "And I'm loving every minute of it."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_What u doin?_

That's what was on Alex's phone when she answered it later on that night. It was bed time and she was trying to sleep.

_In ur shirt trying 2 sleep._

That's what she sent back to him and just as she was about to fall asleep she got another one.

_Oh that's nice well hope u have sweet dreams goodnight._

She smile at the text and sent a quick one back to him.

_They r good dreams if there bout u goodnight_.

After that text before she new it, it was the next day. She had had a wonderful dream about her and Dean. They had got married and had about three kids. She was always one to want at least four but three was better then nothing in her thoughts. "Good morning dad," She told him as she got up in the front seat.

"What's got into you? I guess you had a good dream?" He ask her as he saw the smile on her face. Yep something good had happen to her.

"Yea, it was a really great dream about-" She didn't get to finish what she was saying cause her phone went off letting her know she had a text message. "Um, dad when exactly will we be home?" She ask after reading the text, all she wanted to do was be in Dean's arms and cry. She couldn't cry cause she promised herself she wouldn't but some promises were worth breaking.

"Um, we just have one stop that we have to take back to the mill then were home. Why? You can't handle being away from Dean this long?" He ask his daughter with a little of a laugh not seeing her face cause he was to busy being to focused on the road.

"Yea something like that." Alex said putting on a fake smile for her dad's sake. The real reason being of Mason. He sent her a text saying he new that her and Dean were going out and she better watch out on it.

"Okay sweetie something looks like its bothering you. Are you okay?" He ask her with a frown instead of a smile on his face this time.

"Yea just got something on my mind that I need to talk to Dean about." She said to him finally thinking she could trust Dean a little. Amy was right she needed to trust Dean more, and this would be a great way to do it. With that said she got her phone out and called him.

"Hello, what's up?" Dean ask as he answered his phone making Alex laugh. "Alex what's wrong?" He ask as he heard her laugh thinking they had agreed not to talk to each other til they got home. Just to see if they could do it.

"I just needed to hear your voice." She told him, which he new meant I need to talk to you about something when our dad's aren't listening.

"Is it that bad?" He ask her while his dad thought he meant being away from each other she new he meant what's going on with Mason.

"Yes but let's not talk about that right now." She told him wanting to ignore anything that had to do with Mason.

"Okay, well, did you have some good dreams?" He ask her using his charming voice on her.

"Yes and stop using that voice so you can get kisses from me cause that aint happening and dang it you have me talking country again." She told him while he just laughed at her.

"That's not my fault. I'm not the one who has to listen to me talk to get them through the day." He said while she just laughed.

"You say the same thing about me." She told him just as her dad was giving her that look. "Dean I have to go dad is giving me that look again." She told him.

"Mine is too so I'll talk to you later." He told her hanging up the phone.

"Dean you know she pretty much is in love with you, right?" His dad said as he hung up the phone with Alex.

"She won't say it but I'm pretty much in love with her too." He told him with a huge grin on his face.

"Well good I'm glad to see you finally happy. You help out so much at the house with the little ones that you deserve to be happy for once in your life." His dad said as Dean's grin got even bigger then it was.

"Thank you dad that means a lot to me." He told him with a smile on his face the rest of the way til they got home.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Dean was in his room asleep when he heard something at his window. He got up to go look at it and what he saw made his heart almost break. He had never seen Alex cry and still hadn't seen that happen but she was on the out side of his window trying to get his attention. When she got it she pointed to the door of his house and he understood. He got to the living room and went to open the door and there went a very upset Alex in his arms.

"Shh, shh, hey its okay I'm here now," He told her even though she wasn't crying. He was kinda glad she didn't cry but wished she would just so she can get through all the bad and go to the good.

"Can we go to your room please?" She ask him with a sad smile so they could talk a little better. His parents room was right across from the door. It was kinda setup like Alex's house only, instead the room was were the kitchen was at Alex's house.

"Yea come on Alex." Dean told her with a smile at picking her up while she snuggled up to him. He took her up to his room and gently put her on his bed, "Do your parents know your here?"

"I left them a note on the refrigerator so they would see it in the morning and on my bedroom door in case they go there first." She told him and he smiled. At least they wouldn't worry about her too much.

"Okay, now what's going on?" He ask her in a sweet and gentle voice so she wouldn't get to upset.

"Mason sent me a text right before I called you when we were on the truck with our dad's."

"What did it say?"

"It said he new we were together and that I better watch my back." She told him wanting to just sit there and cry in his arms. Just then Dean's door opened up and in came Amy.

"What's wrong Amy you look like you've been up for hours?" Dean ask not taking his eyes off of Alex.

"Dean if you didn't look up how did you know it was Amy?" Alex ask him with a confused face.

"She always comes in if she can't sleep and ask if I'll sing her to sleep." He told her with a smile. "So what's wrong Amy?"

"Exactly that. I can't get to sleep. I miss Josh to much." Amy said coming into Dean's room and sitting on the bed. "So what are you doing here Alex?"

"I couldn't get to sleep so I wanted Dean to sing to me too." Alex said making Amy laugh. That so wasn't true.

"Haha Alex, now, what's the real reason? I promise I won't tell momma or daddy your here." She said looking at how Alex was laying in Dean's lap.

"Mason has been bugging me so I thought I'd get some help from your brother." Alex said to Amy as she was about to lay down on the bed.

"Amy don't do that. Last time you layed in my bed you fell asleep so I had to pick you up and carry you to your room." Dean told her as she went and sat up.

"Well can you come sing me to sleep?" Amy ask Dean as he got up to go to her room and sing her to sleep.

"That's nice of you to do for your little sister." Alex said once he got back in his room.

"Well, I try to be nice to her for the most part. She is still my sister. Yall two act so much like each other that it aint even funny." Dean said making Alex laugh at that.

"Yea but she is a really nice little girl. She seems smart for her age at that." Alex said with another smile.

"Oh yea she is very smart." Dean said and layed down by Alex. She snuggled up to him and fell asleep in his arms, "I love you Alex." He whispered to her once he new she wouldn't hear him. After that he too, fell asleep.

* * *

_Well, here is chapter six! =)_

_I hope you liked it just as much as I did writing it! :D_

_Tell me what you think about it in a review! =)_

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Peace out! =)_

_Bye for now!_


	8. Chapter seven

_**Cry**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Hey, um, Teresa has Alex got up yet? I wanted to make sure she was OK," Jerry ask his wife the next morning. Once they got home yesterday Alex ran strait for her room and never came back out. The family just left her alone all day.

"No I haven't seen her since you two got home yesterday." Teresa told her husband making him nod his head, "Maybe if you call Dean she told him what was going on."

"Yea I guess your right, but I'm going to go up to her room to make sure she is okay." Jerry said going up the stairs. He got to her room and saw the note on it.

_Dear which ever family member is reading this,_

_Don't worry about me if you can't find me. I went to Dean's during the night cause I couldn't get to sleep. I had to much on my mind and needed to talk to him about it. I'll probably be here for a while. So just don't worry about me. And we won't do anything bad. So don't get any wrong idea's I just needed to hear his voice and talk with him. Hope your not mad at me._

_Love,_

_Alex_

"Jerry what are you looking at?" Teresa ask as she took the note from him. She read it and smiled, "At least she told us were she was at this time."

"Yea but it don't change the fact that she went anyway." Jerry said to her just as Justin came down the stairs with little Hayden.

"I know Jerry but she's still having all these problems with Mason she was just most likely trying to get Dean to help her with it. We both agreed that she was changing for the best." She told him making him think it through.

"Yea you have a point, I guess we can let her off the hook this time." He said making him wife smile.

"Here mom I have to go pick up Juliet." Justin said giving Hayden to her. Just as he was going out the door Alex was coming in it. She looked from her mom to her dad with a slim smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you and left like that its just I was so upset and Dean told me when ever I needed him he was there. I didn't want to wake you guys up so I just went to his house." She told them while she stood there with no motion on her face. "We didn't do anything I promise cause I didn't even give him a kiss."

"Its okay sweetie your off the hook this time." Teresa told her making Alex relax a little bit, "Just make sure it don't happen that much and if it does do like you did this time and leave a note somewhere."

"Well I left one on my door and on the refrigerator." She told them as they looked over at the fridge and saw the same note there. "When his parents woke up and saw me there I told them the truth and said that all you had to go bye were the notes everywhere. I didn't want Dean getting in trouble cause of me." She told them with a little smile.

"What did they say?" Jerry ask her with curiosity in him.

"They said that I was welcomed whenever I needed something." She told them with a smile. Yep Alex was sure changing for the better.

"Well, tell Dean that if he ever needs something he's welcomed when ever as long as you two don't get carried away with it." Teresa said to Alex.

"Okay will do." Alex said just as Justin came back through the door, "Well, that was fast." Alex told him with a smirk.

"She was wrapping my present and said she would be over here as soon as she could." Justin said going up to his room. Just then Harper walked through the door. She looked like she was a little in love.

"What's got you or should I say who's got you?" Alex ask as Harper came up to her and pulled her up to her room. "We'll be up stairs if ya need us." Alex said to her parents.

"We need to get Juliet and Amy up here too." Harper said since they had all became real close. It was weird considering Harper had always liked Justin but she finally got over him.

"Okay let me call Amy and Juliet you'll be over here in minute anyway." She said as they walked downstairs with the phone glued to Alex's ear.

"Can you not go one day without Dean?" Her mother ask her with a weird face.

"Mom shh, were calling Amy." Alex told her as her mom walked to her bedroom.

"Hello?" Amy answered the phone that sounded like she was pissed. "Dean if you don't stop now I'm going to kill you." Amy said while the phone was still in her ear. "No you can't know who I'm talking to." There was pause and you could hear Dean say something. "Yes its your girlfriend now stop before I tell her some embarrassing stories on you." And with that Amy was back to talking with Alex. "Now sorry bout that, what did you want?"

"Oh um, Harper has called for an all girl meeting. Juliet was already coming for Justin so we just need you and it will be complete." Alex told her just as Amy was about to say something Dean took the phone from her.

"What's up Alex? Are yall having some problems or something?" He ask into the phone getting her a little mad.

"Dean give Amy the phone back you don't see Justin taking my-" And just like that Justin came and took her phone away. "Justin if you don't give me my phone back I'll tell Juliet some of the most embarrassing moments of your life."

"Hey Dean looked like our planned worked. You were right they both got mad at you." Justin said with a laugh then stopped. "Wait that means I owe you twenty bucks." Just as he was about to say something else the line went dead. "Well, Dean will most likely be over here later to get his money. He's been around you to long." Justin said giving her phone back just as Juliet came through the door with Amy. "Hey Juliet you made it."

"Can't talk now Justin we have a red alert for Harper. Well, come on we have to talk." Juliet said as all four girls went up the stairs. Before Alex was all the way she turned back to Justin.

"Sometimes it just all works out for me. You and Dean are both so dead." She told him before going the rest of the way of the stairs. "Now Harper what's going on?" She ask once she got to her room. Amy was messing with the music while talking with them.

"I met a boy and were going out later but I don't know what to wear." Harper said trying to go through some of her stuff she had left at Alex's house from sleepovers and stuff.

"Do you need to borrow something of ours?" Juliet ask as they were going through Alex's stuff.

"No I need one of mine. He said he liked the way my clothes were just out there." Harper said with a smile on her face.

"Wait first thing first what is this dudes name?" Amy ask trying to get all the information in her.

"His name is David, and he's so cute." Harper said with a smile on her face. Yep for right now til something happened she was happy. Alex new happiness didn't last long.

"Well that's sweet." Amy said bringing Alex out of her thoughts. They spent the next twenty minutes going through stuff trying to figure things out.

"Oh and Juliet me and Amy are both mad at Justin and Dean. Isn't that right Amy?" Alex ask catching Amy off guard.

"Yea whatever Alex says." Amy said in her own little world.

"I know that look." Juliet said looking at Alex. "Amy what's up?"

"Its just I miss Josh I don't think I can get over him." Amy said pouring her heart out.

"At least you admit it we couldn't get Alex to do that." Juliet said with a laugh making Amy laugh. "But you will get over him. Look at Alex the same thing happened to her yet she still found love in Dean." Juliet said looking at Alex look at the ceiling. "You haven't told him you love him yet."

"Well we've only been going out for three weeks." Alex said in some other world.

"Something happened last night with you and Dean I can tell." Amy said smirking at Alex.

"What is she talking about Alex? You were at the house last night. You were on the phone with me about it." Harper said looking at Alex real close.

"Yea then you called me about the same thing but you said you were home. I even came over." Juliet said to Alex while she just hung her head down.

"Well, guys," Amy said going to tell them the story. "After that she called me and we talked for about ten minutes before she decided to come over and talk with Dean." Amy said smirking at all this. "Now what did my dork of a brother tell you?"

"When he thought I was asleep he told me he loved me." Alex said still looking at the ground.

"What's so bad about that? Mason said to you after about the first two-" And that's when it hit Juliet. She was scared he would end up like Mason. "Alex he's more different then Mason was. I can tell just by the way he looks at you. Mason never looked at you like that."

"I know that Juliet its just I don't know why I'm worried. He thought I was asleep in the first place." Alex said talking more to herself then anyone.

"Your worried cause you know you love him back." Harper said coming out of the bathroom. "I think this is the outfit." She said twirling around for everyone to see.

"Yea that's it Harper." Alex said smiling at her. "And that's not why cause I promised I wouldn't fall in love." Alex said not wanting it to end the way it did with Mason.

"Your scared cause of Mason. You can't help if you fall in love. Its not the way it works. Besides I'd rather you fall in love with my brother then any other girl out there fall for him." Amy said with a disgusted look when she said 'other girls'.

"Wow Amy that's real smart of you. Dean wasn't joking you are smart for your age." Alex said and after a while it was quiet and silent. "So who wants to listen to Forever The Sickest Kids?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Later on that day Alex, Amy, Juliet, Dean, Justin, and Max were sitting around the Russo living room. Dean and Justin were staring at Alex and Juliet while Amy and Max were arguing with each other. "No Max you can't give yourself a wedgie. Its not possible. my little brother has tried so many times." Amy said to Max with big eyes. He was just hopeless.

"Yes you can Amy. I can prove it to you." He said standing up and giving himself a wedgie. Amy stood there with a 'you are so dumb' look on her face.

"Max I swear you are so dumb." Amy said looking at him as if he had two heads.

"No I'm not you just have no imagination." Max said getting mad at her. "How can you sit here hang with the lovely dove couples. I swear they disgust me." Max said with a weird look on his face.

"No you discugst me." Amy said to Max with a big roll of her eyes.

"Hey Amy you know what they say right?" Alex said trying not to laugh while cuddled up in Dean.

"No what?" She ask looking at Alex away from about to be hitting Max.

"They say that opposites attract." Alex told her and started smirking when she saw her face. Even Dean was laughing. "Maybe you'll be the girl to put him in his place."

"No thank you on any of it." Amy said still looking really disgusted at Max. She finally got over it and took a pillow and started hitting him with it.

"Alex get her off me." Max said from underneath the pillow. "Please someone get her off me." Max said still screaming waking up Hayden. All the parents were gone again, but Dean and Amy's younger three siblings were at a aunts house for the night.

"Amy get off him." Dean said as Alex got up to go get Hayden. "You two done made Hayden wake up."

"Sorry bro but he's just so annoying." Amy said to Dean still looking mad at Max.

"Well, I want you to go to his room and talk with him til you find something in common." Dean said to Amy.

"No I don't want to." Amy said to him in almost tears.

"Me either." Max said. "Justin your on my side right?" Max ask his older brother who had Juliet snuggled up to him.

"Nope I agree with Dean, your on your own with this one." Justin said while laughing at his little brothers face. Just as Amy and Max were going up the stairs Alex was coming down them.

"Well, I got Hayden back to sleep so we should be good." Alex said going back to sit with Dean.

"Why is it were stuck watching her on a Monday night?" Justin ask them as they all shook there heads.

"Cause the parents deserve sometime too." Juliet said making a point to Justin and the other two. Just then Harper came through the door.

"Hey were is Amy at? I was going to tell yall about my night and dang it Dean you have me talking country again." Harper said making everyone laugh.

"She is being forced to find something in common with Max and you should be used to that by now Harper." Dean said answering her question considering Alex didn't know either.

"Ah, I hate that punishment thank you very much Alex." Harper said sticking up for Amy.

"Its not my fault you got on my last nerve that night." Alex said as if it was simple.

"Anyway," Harper said to them. "The night went great. We ate at a fancy restraint and then took a walk in the park to get to know each other better. Come to find out he's starting at our school next year." Harper said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Well, glad you had fun. It looks like everyone is happy now." Alex said just as Amy came down the stairs. "Well, everyone but her." She said making everyone laugh.

"Your brother is so weird I will never be able to get along with him." Amy said just as she sat on the couch in between Juliet and Harper. She layed her head down on Juliet and put her feet up on Harper.

"Just make yourself at home." Dean said in a sarcastic voice. Amy just ignored it while Juliet played with her brown hair. She, after a while, fell asleep. Harper ended up falling asleep too, while Juliet, Alex, Dean, and Justin were still up.

"Well, what do yall want to do?" Alex finally ask after about ten minutes of silence.

"I don't know yet. What did you have in mind?" Juliet ask Alex trying to think of something.

"Hmm, well, I know what the boys would want, but I think I'm just going to go to bed. We could watch a movie." Alex said making the boys disappointed. Dean and Amy were staying the night to give there parents a break. Juliet and Harper were going to stay the night too just cause they really had nothing to do.

"I guess we could do that." Dean said as Alex went to her room to get a DVD. "What are we watching?" Dean ask once she came down the stairs.

"One of mine and Juliet's favorite movies." Alex said making the boys grown.

"Oh no not that one." Justin said making Alex laugh.

"Yes were watching a 'Walk To Remember'." Alex said putting it in the DVD player and turning out the lights. About half way through it Juliet and Alex ended up falling asleep during it anyway. When there parents walked in everyone was out cold. They just got a couple of blankets and put it on all six of the kids in the living room. After that they went to bed too.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

The next day Alex was the first one of them to wake up. When she looked up she saw she was in Deans arms. She smiled at that then she got up and stretched seeing her mom was the only one up. "Good morning mom." Alex told her when she saw her mom up too.

"Good morning to you too Alex." She told her with a warm smile. "I see you slept well. I don't know if Juliet did seeing as Amy fell asleep on her." Teresa told her with a laugh making Alex laugh.

"I don't think Justin got any either." Alex said taking an apple and biting into it.

"Your probably right on that one too." Teresa told her with a laugh and big smile. Just then Amy woke up and started looking around.

"Alex is anyone else up yet?" Amy ask looking around her to see it was just her, Alex, and Alex's mom up. She got off Juliet and Harper and went to the table. "I take it were the only one's up?"

"Yep that would be correct." Alex said watching as Dean started hugging a pillow. She started laughing. "Hey I think I've been replace with a pillow." Alex said as Amy looked over and started laughing. Teresa also looked over and saw it and started laughing with them.

"Now that is funny." Amy said as she got her phone out and started taking pictures of her brother hugging a pillow in his sleep.

"You have to send me that picture." Alex said once Amy came back to the table.

"Will do." Amy told her while Teresa just laughed. "So Mrs. Russo how did the double date go with my parents?" Amy ask her wanting to know from her point of view.

"Well, it went well Amy." Teresa told her with a smile. "And how many times do I have to tell you and your brother to call me Teresa?"

"A lot, momma always said to be nice to the grown ups." Amy said with a sweet smile.

"Well your mom is right." Teresa said just as Juliet woke up from her sleep. "Aw, so we have a number three to wake up." She said as Amy and Alex looked over to see Juliet standing up.

"Yep so what we girls talking about?" Juliet ask as she went and grabbed an apple like Alex did and started eating it.

"Well, nothing really." Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Alex what's with this ball in my mind reading tub?" Max ask coming down stairs.

"I don't know Max, maybe Hayden got a hold to it or something." Alex said as if it was nothing. Just then Dean got up and not long Harper was up too.

"Well, good morning to you too oh and Amy don't forget to send me that picture of him." Alex said with a giggle.

"Amy what did you do?" Dean ask looking at her with big eyes.

"Just look at my phone." She told him laughing as his eyes got big. Just then he started chasing her. "Alex help me." She screamed as Alex went up to Dean and kissed him square on the lips.

"Leave her alone, its what you get for doing that to us yesterday. I still have to get Justin back." Alex said just as Justin woke up.

"Oh no I'm screwed aren't I?" Justin ask Alex as he got up.

"Yep you just wait yours is coming." Alex said and that being the last thing she said going up the stairs to get dressed for the day.

* * *

_Okay, so well, this is pretty much it! =)_

_I hoped you liked the chapter!_

_Enjoy it like I always say it!_

_Gosh I bet that get's old! =)_

_Well, bye for now! =)_


	9. Chapter eight

_**Cry**_

_**

* * *

**_

The next day Amy came to the Russo house pretty much in tears. She didn't know what to do. She knocked on the door and was surprised when she seen Max open the door with Hayden in his hands. "Is Alex home?" Amy ask Max looking around the house past him as she came inside.

"No she and Harper went to the movies. Something about not doing that much since Mason." Max said as he let Amy come inside the house. She had tear stains so he new something was wrong with her. "Is something wrong?" He ask trying to read her eyes.

"No well, yea Josh called me wanting to get back together but I don't know what to do." Amy said still in tears pouring out her heart to Max. She didn't like him that much but he was the only one there at the time.

"The slim ball that cheated on you?" Max ask her while she just looked at him. "I'm not stupid I have my way around on everything. Let me put Hayden down for a nap then we'll talk more about this." Max told her taking Hayden up the stairs and coming back down them. He may act like he don't know nothing but he knows his right from wrong.

"I just don't know what to do. I know getting back with him would just be stupid but I can't help it." She told him leaning on him for support since she was crying so hard.

"Well, do me this favor." He said making her look at him. "Tell me what your heart is saying then tell me what your head is saying." He told her still rubbing her back with his right hand.

"Well, my head is saying you can do so much better then him and you know it, but my heart is saying well, I don't know what its saying." She told him still in tears. He wasn't helping her much.

"Shh, shh," Max said to her trying to calm her down. "Listen hard to your heart. Make sure you get every little thing its saying." He told her talking very quietly to her.

"Its saying that we only were together for about one to two weeks. That I shouldn't be crying over him, he aint worth it, he's just another boy of the million I'll be with til Mr right comes along." She said finally stopping the crying and realize that its right. He isn't worth it. Josh is just one boy of a lot. "Thanks Max I feel so much better. You're the best." And with that she put her arms around him giving him a hug.

"You're welcome, Amy, I just don't like seeing anybody crying. You wanna try and actually get to know each other this time?" He ask her with a sly smile.

"Sure I'd like that." Amy told him starting with the basics. "Favorite color?"

"Umm, mine would have to be red." He told her, while her eyes got big. "Did I say something wrong?" He ask her while she just started at him.

"No its just that, um, that's like my all time favorite color, well, next to green." She told him laughing.

"Yea so, what kinda music you listen to?" He ask her with a smile. "I listen more to hard rock and rap."

"I listen to country, hard rock, rap, pop, pretty much anything." She told him then she gave him a real serious look. "Why is it you act like you don't know what's going on?"

"Um, what?" He ask her with a little laugh.

"Well, when I came over here you said some really smart things, but yesterday and every other day you just act, um, stupid." She told him trying to put it nicely. He just laughed at her and smiled.

"You see, I find it easy to just act like you don't know anything. Everyone leaves you alone, you don't worry about anything. I had always been the baby til Hayden came along. Justin is the smart one, and Alex, well what use to be her, is the trouble maker of the family. So I just act like I don't know what's going on to keep people guessing, so they will leave me alone, I'm just, well, me." He told her with a big smile.

"Well, why don't you let people see how smart you really are?" She ask him trying to get him to come out. "It would be less tiring."

"Because everyone thinks I should either be sneaky and mean like Alex, or smart and caring like Justin, but instead I just want to be me. I don't need to be like either one of them. I don't like being compared to other people. They have no right, they don't know what I've been through on who I am." He told her with a smile on his face.

"You seem different then what I thought you were." And just like that she got what he was trying to say. "I get it now, you want to be you and wish people wouldn't judge you by how they see your family." She said with a big smile that she had finally got what he was saying.

"That's exactly what I was talking about. You seem to be getting on a little better." He told her with a smile.

"Yea I'm catching on to this school little by little. It quiet a good school." She told him with a smile on her face. She liked talking to him. He just seemed to not care. "Here." She said giving him a piece of paper with her number on it.

"What's this for?" Max ask her looking at the number on it.

"Its my phone number, call or text me anytime you want. I like talking to you like this. I don't get this with many guys and you just seem to be different." She told him with a smile getting up and going out the door. She hoped she would get this more in the future with him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Later that day, Harper was out on another date with David. Things seemed to be going good between them. She looked at him and smiled. "So what's wrong with you?" She ask him out of no where.

"Do what?" He ask her with a laugh. He was very handsome. He had blonde slash brown hair. His eyes were a mix of green and blue. He was a bit taller then Justin. He had muscles too.

"Its just every other guy would run or point and laugh at how I dress. You stayed cause you liked it. Your just so different, and don't worry that's a good thing." She told him with a smile on her face.

"Well, its just all other girls always dressed the same, and seeing the way you don't care what people think of how you dress is just amazing to me. Most girls make sure they don't stand out. You just could care less." He told her with a smile. "And the bright colors really did catch my eye. I thought it was cool."

"Well, thank you." She told him with a smile. She really did like this guy. She wasn't sure if he was ready to meet what she called her family. "I think its time you met what I call my adoptive family." But she was fixing to find out.

"Adoptive family?" He questioned her with a weird look.

"There not my real family but take care of me like I am." She told him and he smiled while grabbing her hand as they took off to the Russo house. While they walked they talked about other stuff. "Alex you need to get down here." Harper screamed up the steps as Alex came down with Dean. "Did I interrupt you two kissing?" She ask as she saw lip gloss on Dean.

"No what would make you think that?" Alex ask as Harper pointed to the lip gloss on Dean. "Oh yea I guess that would give it away."

"Yea and were is everyone else?" She ask Alex as she pointed to down the stairs. "Even Dean's parents are here?" She questioned as she saw Alex shake her head. Just then she saw Amy headed up the stairs. "Hold it Amy, were all down here." Harper told her.

"Harper who is the dude?" Amy ask as she saw David.

"This is David, David this is Alex," She said pointing to Alex, "Her boyfriend Dean," She said pointing to him, "And his little sister Amy," She said pointing at Amy who was eye bowling him.

"Hi its nice to meet you guys." He told them just as Max came up the steps.

"Oh and this is Alex little brother Max." She said as Max came over towards him.

"What's going on guys?" He ask seeing David. "And you must be Harper's new boyfriend David."

"Yep that would be me." He said just as everyone else came up the steps.

"Okay these people are, Alex mom and dad, Teresa and Jerry, Dean's parents, Elizabeth and Daniel, Alex older brother Justin and his girlfriend Juliet, her little sister Hayden and Deans other little sister and brothers, Nick, Anna and Jackson." She told him pointing to each one as she said there name.

"Well, its nice to meet you all, but I've got to get going, I promised my parents I'd be home by eight and its 7:50 now, so I'll call you later." He told Harper kissing her on the lips then leaving.

"Aww, Harper he's sweet." Alex told her once he left. Everyone else agreed with her.

"I know and he's all mine." She said with a big dreamy smile.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Justin and Juliet were sitting on Justin's couch watching a movie by themselves. Everyone else was gone doing something else. Justin had his arm around Juliet while they were watching 'Another Cinderella Story'.

"Justin is something wrong?" Juliet ask him with a worried look on her face.

"Nothing really just thinking." He told her while still watching the movie. Just then she turned off the movie.

"I know something is wrong, so don't even go pretending on me." She told him with a stern look on her face.

"Yea its just, I don't know about Dean when it comes to Alex."

"She's a big girl."

"Yea but after Mason I just don't know." He told her trying to get his point.

"Just let what happens happens be. It will get better." She told him with a smile.

"Yea you know to much but that's why I love you." He said with a laugh.

"Yep now let's get back to the movie, oh, and I love you too." She said getting back to the movie. Both of them end up falling asleep. Alex came down stairs about five minutes later and smiled. She went back up got a blanket and put it on them. She loved them together. She sat on the couch and watched the rest of the movie.

Dean had just got to Alex house and smiled at what he saw. On the couch, like Alex had saw, was Justin and Juliet still asleep. He also thought they were a cute couple, but wasn't going to admit that.

Just then Justin had got up. He looked over and saw that Dean had just came in with some flowers. "Are those for Alex?" He ask him pointing at the flowers.

"No there for your girlfriend." Dean told him in a sarcastic voice.

"I thought you had always liked her." Justin said playing along with Dean. After about two seconds of silence they broke out into laughter.

"Is Alex up stairs?" Dean ask him with a look.

"Yea she said something about not feeling good today." Justin told him while he just nodded his head. Dean went up stairs to her room. He pretty much considered it his second room. Alex did the same with his. "Alex?" He questioned as he walked into her room.

"Yea?" She ask him as he walked in. When she heard his voice she had a smile appear on her face.

"How are you feeling?" He ask her.

"Better I think it was just a headache." She told him with a smile.

"That's great."

"Yea." She told him with a smile getting up. "Come here, I gotta show you something." She told him going to her board.

"Wow that's so cool." Dean said looking at the post. On it were every picture they had taken since they started going out. He was really truly impressed.

"Yea I worked hard on it." She told him and just then she started sneezing. "I hate when it gets like this." She said threw a weird out nose.

"I know what you mean. I can't stand seeing you like this." He told her picking her up and putting her on the bed. She started laughing out of know were. "What's so funny?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night, so I've been giggly all day." She said with yet another laugh.

"Well," he told her as he got on top of her, "I think you need some sleep." He told her bending down and getting a kiss from her. "Now go to sleep and I'll come back over later."

"Okay, but you have to promise me you will be back later." She told him looking into his eyes.

"I promise." He told her giving another kiss to her then walking off.


	10. Chapter nine

**Cry**

**

* * *

**

Dean had just gone to his house. He got inside when he saw his little sister and brother watching T.V. He went to see what they were watching and of course they ended up seeing him. That wasn't a good thing. He was trying to get out of there so he could keep his promise to Alex and prove he wasn't like all the other guys. Of course with two little sisters and two little brothers that wasn't always easy. On top of that Anna and Jackson were not that easy to get away from. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get away from them.

Just then his phone went off saying he had a text. He looked down and saw that it was from Amy. Great not what he wanted or needed right now.

He opened it up to see what it said. He didn't like the end come of it.

_Hey, bro u need 2 get home NOW! _

_I have somewhere I need 2 be, _

_so mom needs u 2 watch the two _

_little ones. Good luck!_

Amy new how bad they could be. So he new she had set him up with this. He didn't want to be mean to Alex. His only option was to take them with him. "Amy get down here, now please." He screamed up the steps of their home.

"Yea what is it bro?" Amy ask as she came down.

"One, why can't you watch them? Two were is Nick at then?" He ask her a little confused. Amy sat there trying to think.

"To answer two, he is at a friends house, but you will have to pick him up around 5. Its three o'clock now. To answer number one it none of your business." She told him making him mad at this. Why was she being so secretive? She wasn't ever this way before.

"Okay well, thank you very much for those answers I guess. Go and have fun on whatever your doing." He didn't ask her anymore questions considering if its that important she would tell him later on.

"That's it, so no more questions?" She ask him a little confused on why he was being so nice about it.

"Yea I've learned with Alex to be more patient. So if its that important you'll tell me when your ready." He told her making her laugh. He was changing for the better and it was all because of Alex.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It was about five minutes after Dean left that she realized she was the only one in the house. Even the baby was gone. She got up and went to the kitchen to see they left a note saying that they would all be back later. Just then the door went off so she went to answer it. There in the door was someone she did NOT want to see.

"Mason why are you here?"

"To get you back." He told her in a evil way. She did not want to deal with him while she was sick. She just gave him a go to hell look.

"I don't care about you anymore. Don't you get it? I have Dean now and he's ten times better than you are." She told him being serious. He got mad hearing those words and grabbed her by the arms. How dare she not want him back?

He took her by the arms and shook her real good. He could not stand her not wanting him. Everyone wanted him, so why didn't she? Just then he threw her on the floor and started beating her arms. She couldn't stand him right now when he was doing this. Right then she wished Dean would come threw door.

She still wasn't crying. She was not going to cry, no matter how hard it hurt. She was a tough girl. She could handle anything that came her way. Well, almost anything. That's when she had had it. She, with all her sick strength, pushed him off. She just couldn't take it anymore. She punched him in the face as hard as she could. With that he started bleeding.

Right when that happen Dean walked in with the two little ones. Anna started getting scared and her and Jackson both ran to Alex wanting to hide. Dean saw the bruises on Alex and was pissed off now. Nobody did that to his Alex and got away with it, but didn't punch him like he wanted too because of Alex.

"Alex are yous okay?" Anna ask her while Alex just held her tight to her side. She didn't want to let go. The little ones were just like her siblings by now too.

"Yea I'm fine." She told her taking Anna and Jackson up to her room while they settled things down here.

She got back down stairs to see Dean and Mason having a eye stare down. She just watched from the last step. Just then Mason was about to punch Dean when Alex started screaming. "No don't you dare hit him!" She told him and he stopped in mid air. Just then Dean grabbed him to the ground. He picked him up and put him outside. Then he locked the door. As soon as he did that Alex went up to him and hugged him.

"Are you okay baby?" Dean ask her rubbing her shoulders with his hands. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Yea I'm fine, its just why didn't you try and punch him or something?" She ask trying to figure him out. Just when she thought she had him he went and did something weird.

"Because you told me to stay out of it til you were ready for me to be in the middle of it. You told me you had it all handled. So I'm going to stay out of it til you are ready for me to get in it. Even if I do want to I'm going to respect your wishes." He told her with a smile. He really was a good guy.

"Thank you Dean. You really are the best boyfriend a girl can have." With that said she went and gave a him a big kiss. They stood there kissing til they were interrupted by two little kids.

"Eww gross." Jackson said coming down the stairs.

"Yea gross." Anna said copying her brother. He was of course older than her.

"Its not gross when your our age." Alex told them picking up Jackson while Dean picked up Anna. Dean just laughed at her.

"I not ever kiss boy." Anna said with a scrunched up face.

"Yea I'll remember that, and hold you to it." He told her while she hugged him. Alex slapped him on the arm. "Ow what did I say?"

"By the time she gets old enough for that you'll have kids of your own." She told him laughing at his reaction.

"I hope you Dean get married Alex." Jackson said shyly.

"Yea I hope so too. I like you with him." Anna said making Alex blush since it was coming from two year olds. That was just sad. Just then Max came in.

"Wait were have you been?" Alex ask integrating him.

"What do you mean?" He ask her nervously.

"You look like your hiding something. Spit it out." Alex said putting Jackson in the play pen they had for Hayden.

"No I'm not what gives you that idea?" He said to her.

"What's her name?" She ask him with a smirk.

"How did you know it was a girl?" He ask her.

"I didn't you just told me." She said laughing at his face. Just then it hit Dean like a flying baseball bat.

"No your not?" He ask as Max head went down. "What you're dating my sister? You know she just got her heart broke, wait you don't care." He told him while Alex was catching up.

"Um, Dean don't you have to go pick up Nick?" Alex ask Dean trying to get Max out of trouble.

"Yea can you go do that for me? Me and Max need a little talk." Dean told her while scaring the crap out of Max.

"Yea but don't do anything bad. She isn't your daughter just your sister." Alex told him with a small smile.

"I know just getting early practice for later." He told her with a grin. Alex just rolled her eyes. She picked up Jackson and Anna and went on her way.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Come on Nick, we have to go." Alex told him while she was holding the twins hands. The eight year old boy looked at her confused.

"I thought Dean was picking me up?" He told her making her smile.

"He was, but he had to do something else, so he ask me too." She told him with her big smile. "Did you tell them thank you?" She ask him while he just shook his head yea.

"Yep and I had fun, but what did Dean do?" He ask her. He had a lot of curiosity for a little boy.

"He is taking care of something right now. And why do you care so much?" She ask him with a weird look.

"Cause Momma and Daddy are in a fight right now so he said we kids have to stick together." He said like it was nothing, but it made Alex stop in her tracks.

"Wait there in a fight? How come Dean didn't tell me this?" She ask him trying to figure out why he would keep that secret.

"Because he said you had enough problems without his problems and plus he told me he never really had been good at expressing his problems to you or the fact that he loves you." He said still looking at the side walk. With that all said Alex got out her phone and dialed a very familiar number.

"Yea um, hey Amy you need to get to my house in the next five. I'm calling a kid meeting." Alex told her into the phone then hung up before she could even reply.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Right after Alex left with the two little ones is when Max's fear came to life. "Are you going to kill me?" He ask Dean as they went and sat down on the orange couch.

"I don't know I might. It depends if your lucky." Dean told him still eying him down. "Now why haven't yall told us you were going out?" He ask him looking at him with mad eyes. Max new if looks could kill he would so be dead right now.

"Cause she didn't want you to worry about her. She says she's a big girl. Basically she is taking after Alex, which is not a good thing." Max said to Dean. He didn't say anything considering that was Max's older sister.

"What do you mean that's a bad thing?" Dean ask trying to get to know more about Alex. She wasn't a very easy person to read.

"She use to act like nothing bothered her. Of course she still does. She would go around playing pranks all the time. We all want that Alex back, but after Mason she has not ever been the same. Mom and Dad would get into fights more because of her. Ever since you came along its gotten better. Amy told me about the fights going on at the house. She said you had enough to worry about besides her." Max told him with a sad smile. "I don't like seeing her sad."

"Yea I don't either. She hasn't been herself lately. It just all bothers me." Dean told him. He didn't like seeing anybody sad for that matter. "I just wished she had told me what was going on between you two." He said to Max. Everything was confusing right now.

"I know but I just got a text from her saying hide Alex has called a kid meeting." Max said with his eyes wide. "I think she found out about your parents." Max said with his, still, big eyes.

"Nick told her." Dean said just as nine people walked through the door. Those nine kids consisted of Alex, Nick, Anna, Jackson, Amy, Juliet, Hayden, Harper, and Justin. They all sat around the living room floor.

"Me and you need to talk later." Alex said to Dean as she sat down on the floor.

"I know your mad at me and I'm sorry." He told her with his head down.

"I'm not mad just disappointed that you wouldn't tell me." She told him just then Justin interrupted them.

"If we were called here just to listen to you two then I'm out of here." Justin said a little mad.

"I don't know why your mad Alex, you didn't mind keeping the fact that your a wizard hide from us." Amy said making Dean eyes grow big.

"MAX!" Justin, Alex, Juliet, and Harper screamed at him.

"What she said no secrets between us." Max told them while Amy's eyes got big.

"You told them about us!" She screamed and questioned at the same time.

"We all, obviously have secrets here so let's just get everything off our chest here and now." Dean said to them while they all agreed with him.

* * *

_I noticed it been over a month since I had updated!_

_I'm so so so so so so so so sorry its been that long! =(_

_I didn't mean for it to be that long!_

_Well here it is!_

_I hoped you liked it!_

_There should be three or four more chapters left!_

_Not sure yet but probably three! =)_

_Its coming to a end that's so sad! =(_

_Oh well hope you liked it!_

_Bye for now!_


	11. Chapter ten

**Cry**

**

* * *

**

"Why didn't you tell me? Max had no problem telling Amy. Why couldn't you tell me?" Dean was asking and ranting. They were in her room at this point. She didn't think he would act like this.

"Non wizards aren't really a loud to know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wasn't ready just yet." She told him as they sat there. She sat there emotionless.

"That's okay just no more secrets. Is there anything else?" He ask her looking into her eyes. She sat there like that a minute then looked down.

"Juliet is a vampire." She told him while still looking down.

"I thought there was something weird about her, well anything else?" He ask her while her head was, again, still down. She wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"Mason is a werewolf."

"If he's so cool and stuff then why did you chose me? I bet if you went back with him then he would stop being mean to you." Dean told her while her eyes got big in shock that he would say something like that.

"No I would _NEVER_ do that! I love you and only you." He sat there shocked at her words. She had just said those three words to him. It took her two seconds longer to realize what she just said.

"Um... Is there any other secret your hiding?" He ask her still shocked. This was to be interesting.

"Yea that night you whispered 'I love you' when you thought I was a sleep, well, I wasn't a sleep." She told him with a sheepish smile on her face. He just smiled and laughed at her. She sure was his kinda girl.

"Do you still not trust me enough to tell me what's going on?" He ask her his smile fading.

"Don't ever think I don't trust you, cause I do with all my heart. Its me I don't trust." She said to him with her head down. She still couldn't get herself to cry. It was truly bugging her.

"Does he put the bruises on your arms?" She didn't answer him. "He does don't he?" She still didn't say a thing. She wasn't going to let him in on her secret just yet, even though he has pretty much done figured it out.

"I think its time for you to go. Christmas is tomorrow. Merry Christmas."

"Yea Merry Christmas." He told her putting on a fake smile and giving her one last kiss before he left. "See you tomorrow." He said and left the house.

Alex sat there feeling lonely because he just left. It had been about three or four days since they had the 'kid meeting'. They got everything all squared away at the kid meeting too. She was thankful for that. She figured out quickly that she couldn't go a day without Dean and didn't plan to either.

"Dean, wait don't go just yet." She screamed at him while running after him. When she caught up with him he was at the door. She ran up to him and gave him a passionate kiss. "Okay, now you can go."

"What was that for?" He ask her confused.

"Well, I was sneaking around again," He just gave her a look, "And found out that none of us kids, mostly me and you, were aloud to hang with each other til after about seven at night." She said finishing it off with a breath.

"You got this all by sneaking around?" He ask her as she just nodded. "Are they doing the same thing to Justin and Juliet and Max and Amy?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean yes and no?"

"Yes to Justin and Juliet but no to Max and Amy." She said and saw the confused look on his face. "Max and Amy are pretending to still hate each other, so they make them spend time together." Alex told him giving him an idea.

"Why don't we try that?" He ask her while she just shook her head no.

"Nah, they would know were pretending. Amy's just been around me to long is all." She told him making him laugh.

"Yea, but that's okay cause your a good person."

"Aww, thank you your so sweet."

"I know." He said making her roll her eyes and laugh.

"Alex, its time for Dean to go." Teresa said to her daughter. She had Hayden in her hands and when she saw Dean she started reaching for him. Not having any choice Teresa handed her over to him. "If she takes up to you then that means were either over there to much or your over here to much."

"I think its both Mrs. Russo." He told her with a laugh as she walked on up stairs.

"There aint no telling." Alex said while Hayden snuggled up to Dean and fell a sleep. "Can't you stay here tonight?" Alex ask him with a puppy dog eyes.

"I would love to be anywhere my beautiful girlfriend is but they won't let me." He said his eyes turning sad.

"Aww, don't get sad eyes on me mister that's my job." She told him. Just then he pulled on her shirt bringing her closer to him but not close enough to wake up Hayden. "What are you-" But before she could finish he pulled her in for a kiss.

They stayed like that just kissing back and forth for about ten minutes. It didn't get to serious and it didn't get heated either. Just a normal kiss back and forth. It didn't wake up Hayden but they did get interrupted by someone you shouldn't get interrupted by.

"Alex do you know were your mom-" And he stopped right there once he saw what was going on. Alex and Dean still hadn't noticed him yet. He sat there about another five minutes til he finally got tired of it. "ALEX MARIE RUSSO what do you think your doing lip locking with little Hayden in the middle?" That made them pull apart.

"Sorry daddy." Alex said with her head down not looking up.

"I trusted you two to not do this stuff." He said to them getting mad.

"But daddy we were just kissing. That's all. We would never do the other unless were married. We done talked about it. He knows my rules." She told him as he just looked at her.

"I would never go against Alex's wishes . If it means losing Alex then I'm all against it." Dean told him with a serious face on him.

"Okay just don't let me catch it again. Got it?" He ask them as he went and got Hayden from Dean.

"Got it." Both Alex and Dean said at the same time.

"Well, I got to get going Alex. I'll see you tomorrow. By baby." He told her leaning down to get one last kiss before going out the door.

"Bye Dean. Be safe." She told him as he walked out the door.

"Always." He told her with a smile.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_I never knew love like this,_

_I finally opened up my eyes._

_I never knew just one kiss,_

_Could ever wake me up inside._

_And I hope it lasts forever, cuz I'd walk a thousand miles_

_Just to feel like this, I never knew love like this. (ohh)_

"Dean you better have a good reason for waking me up at," Alex had to look at her clock radio to see what time it is, "Seven in the morning." She told him a little mad that he would wake her up this early in the morning.

"Yea, yea, I know I will pay for this later on but if I had to get up by six because of two little one's then you can get up a hour later." Dean told her with a laugh while she just groaned. "Oh by the way Merry Christmas to you too."

"Oh I'm sorry you wake me up at this early in the morning and expect a 'Merry Christmas' from me? I don't think so Mister." She told him rolling back over and going to sleep. "Oh by the way Merry Christmas, now bye." With that she hung up the phone.

_I was thinking just today_

_About how we used to play_

_Barbie dolls and make-up_

_Tea parties dress up_

_I remember how we'd fight_

_We made up and laughed all night_

_Wish we were kids again_

_My sister my friend_

"Harper you better have a good reason for calling me at seven in the morning." Alex said a little mad that no one would leave her alone. "Dean has done beat you if that's what you two are trying to do."

"I was calling you to say its CHRISTMAS and I've um, had one too many energy drinks." She said as if it was nothing. Alex just rolled her eyes at this. Just like Harper to do that.

"Yea, um, okay Harper Merry Christmas back to ya. I'm going to sleep so bye." And with that Alex hung up the phone one, hopefully, last time.

_Cuz it's a girl's night_

_It's alright without you_

_I'm gonna stay out _

_And play out without you_

_You better hold tight_

_This girl's night is without you_

_Let's go_

_G.N.O._

_Let's go_

_It's a girl's night_

Alex turned back to her bedside table and grabbed her phone for the third time. "What do you want Juliet? I'm kinda busy with sleep. We need are alone time here."

"I just called to say Merry Christmas." Juliet said trying hard not to laugh. Alex could hear talking and laughing in the background. She was curious to know who was there now.

"Um, who is all there?" She ask her as she could hear paink in the back. She new something was up. "Oh by the way Merry Christmas to you too."

"There's nothing going on so bye." Juliet said and hung up as quick as she could. Finally she could get some sleep. She could have some peace now and not have to worry about anything.

_Never wore a cover-up_

_Always beat the boys up_

_Grew up in a five thousand population town_

_Made my money by cuttin' grass_

_Got fired by fried chicken ass_

_All in a small town, Napanee_

_You know I always stay up without sleepin'_

_And think to myself_

_"Where do I belong forever_

_In whose arms, the time and place?"_

"What do you want Amy? I'm trying to sleep." Alex said more annoyed then ever by now. She could not get any sleep or peace and quiet. "Before you say anything yes I know its Christmas and yes Merry Christmas to you too."

"Well, thank you and Merry Christmas back, but I was trying to call Max he won't answer his phone." She told her a little scared by her reaction. "Should I have called Justin instead?"

"That would have been better but hang on you can call Max in five minutes I'm going to wake him up now." Alex told her hanging up the phone and going to Max's room. "Max get your ass up your girlfriend wants you to call her." Alex told him shaking him til he finally opened his eyes.

"What do you want Alex? I don't wanna get up this early." He told her in a whinny voice. She just laughed at him and rolled her eyes at what he said.

"Well, I didn't wanna get up either but Dean, Harper, Juliet, and Amy made sure that wasn't going to happen." She told him with a roll of her eyes. She could not stand them sometimes.

"Wait you mean she called you instead of Justin trying to get me? Man, she must of been desperate to call you. Your mean in the mornings." He told her making her mouth fall open. She took a pillow and started hitting him with it til they heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it." Alex yelled out to the house even though no one was really paying any attention. They were all still a sleep. She went to the door and opened it to find Dean. "Um, what are you doi-" She didn't even get to finish her sentence cause he had done pulled her in for a kiss. She of course kissed him back.

"Merry Christmas Alex." He said with a smile on his face. She just stood there with a big smile on her face not saying a thing. "Um, its freezing out here can I come in?" He ask her as she got out of her dream and opened the door wider for him.

"Oh yea, I'm sorry you caught me off guard there." She told him with a laugh as he took off his jacket coming inside. "How did you mange to sneak over here?" She ask him with a confusion.

"I have my ways." He told her with his eye going up in the air. She just laughed at him trying to flirt.

"So, when do we give each other the gifts? Wow that's the first time in years I've been excited over this kinda stuff." She said with yet another laugh of hers. He smiled at how happy she was. He hadn't really seen her happy much. He was glad he could help her find her smile.

"Yea we can now. Come on let's go to your room." He told her with a smile. They headed up to her room both with smiles on there faces. She couldn't help but smile when ever she was around him.

"Okay here you go." She said handing him a wrapped box from under her bed.

"How come I didn't think to look there?" He ask her with a weird face. She just rolled her eyes at him. "Oh Alex its so pretty. I love it." He told her.

"You mean it? It took a while to make it." She told him. They both decided to make each other something. They didn't want presents they had bought.

She had made him a heart shaped box. It was the color blue, both of there favorite color, and it said 'I love you' on the lid in green. The bottom of it said 'thanks for being the best boyfriend ever' in red. The bottom inside had there very first picture ever taken of them. The lid inside had there last resent picture together. On the out side of the heart had each of there favorite song written on it. The left side song was written in the color green, while the right side song was written in the color red. Alex was left handed which is why her's was on the left. Dean was right handed which is why his was on the right side.

"You really love it though?" She ask him one more time. By the look on his face you could tell he was impressed by it. She could tell you that much. That was all she could tell you though.

"I more than love it. Its so beautiful that I don't want to put anything in it cause I'd be scared of messing it up." He told her with a smile of amazement. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"You could put notes that we will write back and forth in school in it. We will have a lot of them. I can promise you that." She told him while he just laughed at her. He new they would get in a lot of trouble. They already had some.

"Yea, I know that. We already got into trouble from school. Here, this is my present to you. I hope its just as great yours." He told her handing her a box.

"Oh my gosh, Dean, its beautiful. I love it so much." She told him as she took it out of the box.

It was one necklace and two bracelets. The necklace said 'Alex and Dean'. It had in the color blue, red, and green. Green was her second favorite color and red was his. On the left bracelet it had the words 'Forever and always' and on the back of it had Alex's favorite song. The right one had 'I love you' on it and on the back of that had Dean's favorite song on it. The necklace was blue while the left bracelet was green and the right one was red. The were breath taking.

"So do you really like it? I mean its no heart box like yours but I think its close." He told her still not sure of how she liked it. She couldn't say anything which is what scared Dean to death. "Alex your scaring me. Do you like it or not?"

"Dean I love it! Its so beautiful. Thank you for it so, so, so, much." She told him giving him a kiss on the lips. "Its the best thing I've ever gotten."

"I'm glad you like it. I worked very hard on it." He told her with a big smile.

"Well, your hard work sure did pay off."

"Thank you. So did yours."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX **

Later that day they were all at the Russo house giving presents. It was the Russo family, the Moriarty's, Juliet, Harper, and Harper's boyfriend David. They were all laughing and having a good time. They all noticed that Alex was different then usual.

"Alex, we need girl talk like now." Harper told her pulling her off of Dean and up the stairs. She was half way when she saw it was just them two. "Juliet and Amy are you two coming?" She ask them as they got up annoyed by her.

"What is so important that you drag us all away from our boyfriends?" Amy ask her annoyed as much as Alex was. Its like they were sisters from another mother. They'd been told that more than once.

"Okay Alex spit it out." Harper told her with a smile. She just decided to ignore Amy. That of course made her mad. Alex had decided to play dumb with this and go from there.

"I don't know what your talking about Harper." She told her making Amy try not to laugh. She new she was playing dumb and it was not working.

"Oh come on yes you do to Alex." Juliet said to her knowing what she was doing.

"Oh for the love of, Alex just tell them what Dean got you for Christmas so they will shut up." Amy said getting angry with everything.

"What has you all twisted up?" Alex ask her confused as to why she would be so mean.

"My parents are driving me nuts with what's going on in my love life, Max won't tell our parents were dating, and on top of that I haven't got to have my kiss from him." She said a little irritated.

"Okay that's just gross thank you very much. Who in the world would want to kiss my brother?" Alex ask then saw the look on her face. "I mean why don't you go talk to him about this and explain you don't want to hide it?" She told her while Amy's eyes went bright at that idea.

"Yea I didn't think about that Alex." Amy said in sarcasm. "I've done thought about that but I don't know how to express my feelings." She told her with a duh look on her face.

"Whatever, look I'm going back down stairs to the family. I'll see you guys down stairs." Alex told them still tired from not enough sleep. She just wanted to fall asleep in Dean's arms and stay there forever. Not die. Just stay in his arms forever.

"So what did they want?" Dean ask her as she came back down and got in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and almost fell asleep.

"Nothing really, just wanted to know what you got me for Christmas." She told him kissing him on the cheek.

"Alex what did I say about that?" Jerry ask his daughter with his warning look.

"Give it a rest dad it was just the cheek." She told him still not in the mood for talking.

"What's wrong with you?" Teresa ask her with a weird look.

"I just don't feel good. I got four phone calls at seven this morning from, Dean, Harper, Juliet, and Amy." She told them as she was drifting off to sleep. It kept trying to over take her body, yet she wasn't going to let it win.

"Well, why don't you go to sleep now?" Dean told her whispering her favorite song in her ear trying to help her fall asleep.

"Okay maybe just for a little while." She told him as she fell a sleep fast and hard.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of this one?**

**I think its pretty good, yet that's just me! =)**

**Tell me what you think in a review please!**

**Welp, I think I'm fixing to finish up a one shot!**

**So bye for now! =)**


End file.
